Falling for You
by panboa
Summary: Kairi is your typical high school student, who has won the heart of a vampire named Sora. Will she return his feelings or reject him for the blood thirsty beast he really is?  Please review!
1. Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I wish I did XD**

**A/N: Please read and review **

* * *

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

"ANNOYING CLOCK!" A girl with rose colored hair and blue eyes awoke from her slumber. She slowly got out of bed and walked to her closet. Kairi opened it and she shuffled for her school uniform.

"Found it!" She quickly changed into her uniform. She got packed up and ran down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and saw a young man with long fire red spiky hair, green eyes, a black t-shirt, black pants, and black shoes was cooking breakfast. "What's for breakfast, Axel?" Kairi asked.

"I am making chocolate chip pancakes, your favorite." He replied with a bright smile. Kairi was happy that she had her brother, Axel, to take care of her. Ever since their parents died in a car accident 5 years ago it has been very difficult for both of them, but they are able to get by with each passing day. Kairi helped set the table while Axel made breakfast.

"Table is set!"

"Pancakes are done!" They sat down at the table and began to eat.

"How is school?" Axel asked his sister as he put a piece of the delectable pancake in his mouth.

"It's ok."

"How is your friend Riku?"

"He is good." There was knock on the front door.

"Come in!" The door opened slowly and a boy with long silver hair, green eyes, and wearing a school uniform entered the house. It was Riku. He walked to the kitchen table and sat right next to Kairi.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just having breakfast." Kairi replied.

"Oh! You are having chocolate chip pancakes!"

"Yea! Want some?" Asked Axel.

"Thank you, but I am too full!" Riku said as he got out of his chair and stretched his body. "Could I take some for lunch though?" Asked Riku.

"Go for it."

"Yes!" Riku got out his lunchbox and put a couple of pancakes inside it. Kairi giggled.

"I want something good in my lunch today!" Riku said with a bright smile. Kairi finished her pancakes and set her used dishes next to the sink.

"Let's go!" Kairi said as she grabbed Riku by the arm and stormed out of the house.

"Have a good day at school you two!" Axel cried out, and continued to eat the irresistible pancakes.

* * *

"SORA!" A vampire boy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and pearly white fangs awoke from his deep sleep.

"YAWN…what time is it?" A girl with long black hair, amber eyes, wearing a long black dress and black high-heeled shoes stormed in and grabbed the boy.

"YOU OVER SLEPT!"

"I did?"

"YES!"

"…"

"GET READY!"

"OK! OK! OK! OK! JUST DON'T HURT ME TIFA!" Tifa released Sora from her furious grip and walked out of his room. Sora scratched the back of his head and groaned. He got out of his bed, and put on his clothes. He changed into a black muscle top, black kaki pants, black shoes and a black cloak. He touched his fangs to make sure they were sharp enough so he could suck the blood from his victims easily. He smiled and walked down the stairs. He saw Tifa drinking some fresh blood from a wine glass.

"Hey, save some for me sis!" Complained Sora as he rushed towards his sister.

"Forget it!" Tifa said as she pushed Sora away from her drink.

"What?"

"You are hunting your own food today, little brother!"

"I am not in the mood to hunt today, Tifa!"

"Too bad!"

"DAMN IT!" Sora stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind him. He scanned the area for any humans that were lurking around the area. Sora suddenly spotted a young woman around her late 20's. Sora smiled at his victim.

"Chow time!" He said with an evil grin. He swooped down and appeared in front of the woman. The woman was startled by Sora's appearance.

"Don't worry it will be over before you know it!" Sora held the woman against his body and bit down into her neck. Sora started to suck her blood. Her blood was sour and rich at the same time. When he was finished he released his grip on her and the corpse fell to ground. He licked some blood off his fingers inch by inch, making sure he didn't miss a single drop of the sticky red liquid. When Sora was finished with his meal he swooped away from the lifeless body.

"_What a lovely breakfast!"_

* * *

Riku and Kairi arrived at school. A lot of their peers were still roaming around outside. They walked pass through the massive mob and went inside the building.

"Kairi, Riku!" A girl with brown hair flipped three times in three directions, green eyes, wearing a school uniform was waving at them.

"Hey Selphie!" Cried Kairi.

"Hey!" Replied Riku.

"Did you guys finish yesterday's geometry homework?" She asked.

"Yea."

"Can I copy it please?" She asked.

"You can copy off mine!" Riku said as he offered her his homework.

"Thanks, Riku!"

"Make sure you give it back before 3rd period." He said to Selphie.

"Of course!" The bell rang and echoed across the hallway.

"Well time for 1st period!" Said Kairi.

"See you guys later!" Selphie waved.

"Later!"

* * *

Sora roamed around the city of Radiant Garden. He could see humans were in every direction. It was difficult for him to control his lust for blood, but he knew what would happen if he were to expose himself in front of all these humans. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. The startled vampire turned around and saw a man with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a fitted muscle tank top, black pants, black combat shoes and a dark cloak. It was Sora's older brother, Cloud.

"CLOUD!"

"Hey."

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Sorry."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"What brings you out here, Sora?"

"I just wanted to take a walk that's all."

"Yea…"

"I am serious!"

"Sure."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Calm down."

"…"

"Do what you want." Cloud left Sora and disappeared in a nearby alley. Sora continued about his business. He went into stores to see some of the supplies that they sell. He walked into one store that sold some fruits. He saw a fruit that caught his eye. He picked one up and examined it. It was yellow and in the shape of a star.

"Can I help you?" Sora turned around and an old man was smiling at him.

"What is this?" Sora asked the man.

"That young man is a paopu fruit, they are from a place called Destiny Islands." The elderly man replied to Sora.

"A paopu fruit?"

"Yes, it is said that if two people share it, they will be together forever!"

"Forever?"

"Yes!"

"Sorry old man, but I don't believe in that kind of stuff."

"Not a lot of people do."

* * *

BRING!

Everyone student from Radiant Garden High School ran out of the building and into the busy streets of the city.

"Hey Kairi!" Kairi saw Selphie running up to her.

"Want to go to the mall?" Asked Selphie.

"I can't I have a biology test and a history test to study for tonight." She replied.

"Oh that's too bad."

"Well I better go, I'll see ya tomorrow!" Said Kairi.

"See ya later!" Kairi walked straight home to start studying for her big tests. Kairi walked though the busy streets of Radiant Garden. She decided to take a short cut through the alley to get home faster. She wasn't worried about those movies of innocent woman being robbed or killed in an alley. Kairi could take care of herself. She didn't need anyone to protect her. It soon started to feel icy cold in the alley. Kairi began to shiver. She began to walk faster. Kairi all of a sudden tripped over something and landed hard on the ground. Kairi looked over her shoulder and screamed at what she had just tripped over. It was a dead body.

"_Oh my god! Oh my God! Oh my god!" _Kairi panicked at the sight of corpse. It was an old man, his eyes were wide open and his skin was as pale as the color of a ghost.

"_Wait…I know that man, he owns the fruit shop!" _Kairi got up and slowly stepped back away from the motionless man.

"OLD MAN SATO!" Kairi didn't know what to do. She was too scared to even think.

"_This must be a dream!" _Kairi looked down at the ground and closed her eyes.

"_When I wake up I will be in my bed," _Kairi slightly opened her eyes. "_THERE WILL BE NO DEAD BODY!"_ Kairi opened her eyes and her whole body froze. She was still in the alley and she lifted her head up and the corpse was still present. Kairi was so terrified in fright, she wasn't able to move.

"_I have to run," _Kairi turned around and faced the opposite direction of the dead man. "_RUN KAIRI RUN!" _ Kairi ran as fast she could. Without warning she soon bumped into someone. She fell hard to the ground…again. She looked up and a shadowy figure was standing in front of her. Kairi gasped in fright. There was a long moment of silence. Kairi closed her eyes, waiting for her fate.

"Are you ok?" Asked the shadowy figure. Kairi opened her eyes and looked at the figure in confusion.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Kairi asked. The man laughed out loud in a crazy manner.

"No, of course not," He paused for a brief moment. "Do you want me to?" He asked with a smirk.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Kairi begged. The man simply laughed at Kairi's fear.

"Need a hand?" The stranger asked, offering his hand to Kairi. She nodded and grabbed his hand. He slowly brought her up to her feet. She brushed some of the dirt off her clothes. Kairi looked up and the stranger was gone.

"_Where did he go?"_

"Kairi?" Kairi turned around and saw a man with long brown hair, blue eyes, black pants, a white shirt, a black jacket with short sleeves, and black shoes appeared in front of Kairi.

"Leon?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"Taking a short cut home," Kairi paused for a moment and remembered the dead body. "LEON I HAVE TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!" She grabbed Leon around the arm and she dragged him over to wear the corpse was located. When they arrived at where Kairi tripped over the dead man, there was nothing there. Leon looked at Kairi in confusion.

"It was here…there was a dead body!" Kairi said. Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Dead body?"

"YES!"

"Kairi, are you feeling ok?" Asked Leon as he placed his hand on her forehead.

"LEON I AM SERIOUS!"

"You were just seeing things."

"No, I swear I saw old man Sato's corpse!"

"The owner of the fruit store?"

"YES!"

"Ok…"

"LEON THERE IS A KILLER ON THE LOSE!"

"I think I should walk you home."

"No…wait…stop…listen…LEON!"

* * *

Sora gazed down at the red haired girl. The vampire had never been so fascinated by a human before. He looked at the corpse in his arms that the girl referred to as 'old man Sato'. Sora continued to snack on the man's corpse until he sucked out all the blood out. When he was finished he put the dead body in a sack and tossed it into a nearby garbage bin. He turned his attention back to the girl. For some reason this girl was different, it was as if she was a drug that he truly needed in order to stay tied to this world.

"_Kairi…" _The mere thought of the girl's blood against his lips made him crave for her even more.

"_Kairi…I can only imagine what I would do to you…if I was your vampire!" _

* * *

**WOW!! First Chapter is done!** ** I am so proud of myself TT!! I will try to get the next chapter up this week! **


	2. Following Her

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, ENJOY **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

"Well time to iron the clothes!" Axel got out a washboard, basket of clothes, and an iron. He took out a pair of boxers and began to iron them.

DING DONG!

"Coming!" Axel put the iron down and ran to the door. He opened it and it was Leon and his sister Kairi.

"Leon?"

"Hey Axel."

"What brings you here?"

"I found your sister in an alley by herself," Leon said as he held Kairi's arm. "She told me that old man Sato was dead!"

"The guy in charge of that fruit shop."

"Yea, she said she saw his body in the alley, but I didn't see him anywhere." Axel looked at his sister in confusion and worry.

"Thank you Leon, I can take it from here." Axel said. Leon nodded and released his grip on Kairi's arm.

"Axel…"

"Yea?"

"Your boxers are on fire!" Axel turned around and gasped. Axel saw the boxers on the washboard in flames.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Axel sprinted to get out the fire extinguisher. He pointed the small hose to the tiny flames and sprayed foam all over his boxers.

"Phew, that was close."

"Later." Leon closed the door behind him. The house was filled with silence.

"Kairi…"

"AXEL I SAW OLD MAN SATO'S DEAD BODY!"

"…"

"I AM NOT MAKING IT UP!"

"Kairi, go to your room."

"WHAT!"

"DO AS I SAY!"

"But…"

"NOW!" Kairi glared at her brother with hatred. Her own brother didn't believe her. She stormed upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut. She went to her desk and turned on the lamp. She got out her textbooks and began to study.

* * *

"Looks like she went upstairs." Sora flew up to Kairi's window. He saw a tree behind him and sat on one of its branches. When he got into a comfortable position, he continued to watch the red haired girl. It looked like she was working really hard on something. Sora watched Kairi for hours, never letting her out of his sight. While he was watching her, she noticed that something was troubling her.

"Does it have anything to do with me, or that old man's corpse?" Sora thought to himself. Sora rubbed of the guilty feeling lingering in his body and continued to focus his attention towards Kairi. Sora soon felt a couple of bats coming his way. He sighed in annoyance.

"I bet Tifa sent them."

POOF! Sora slowly turned around and saw none other than Donald and Goofy.

"Sora, time to come home." Said the vampire dog.

"You are in big trouble!" screamed the vampire duck.

"What did I do?" Asked Sora.

"You know exactly what you did!" Squawked Donald.

"I don't have a clue."

"Sora, just come home with us ok?" Asked Goofy. Sora looked at Kairi and then at his fellow vampires. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to get his butt kicked by Tifa.

"Fine, I'll come home!"

"Good!" Donald and goofy turned back into bats and flew away. Sora was about to leave when his eyes caught Kairi again. He smiled down at her. She was perfect in every way. Sora walked closer to Kairi's window and blew her kiss.

"Until we meet again, Kairi!"

* * *

"Kairi, dinner!" Axel cried out. Kairi closed her textbooks and turned off her lamp. She slowly walked down the stairs and saw that Axel had prepared Soba for dinner.

"Eat up, Kairi!" Kairi sat down and started to eat her dinner. She ate it quickly so she wouldn't have to discuss more about her day in the alley to him anymore.

"I am finished!" Kairi said. She still kept her head down to the ground, so she wouldn't see her brother's face.

"I am going to bed early tonight." Kairi walked back upstairs to her bed and changed into her pajamas. She crawled into her bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

"_It's so cold…"_

"_Hello Kairi."_

"_Who's there?"_

"_You don't recognize my voice?"_

"_No."_

"…"

"_Can you give me a hint?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Can I see what you look like?"_

"…"

"_Can I?"_

"_Not yet."_

"_When?"_

"_Someday!"_

* * *

Kairi woke up covered in sweat. She sighed in relief that it was only a dream. She looked out the window. It was still dark outside and the stars twinkled with life. She looked at her clock and it read four in the morning.

"I don't want to go back to sleep," She got out of her bed and walked toward her desk. "I think I'll just stay up for the rest of the night and study for my tests." Kairi turned on the lamp and got out her textbooks.

"I'd better be quiet so I don't wake up Axel." Before she started studying she thought for a brief moment about what happened in the alley earlier today. She could never get it out of her head. She didn't know what freaked her out the most, old man Sato's dead body or the shadow figure.

"I just hope I am not going crazy."

* * *

**A/N: Yea chapter two has been posted I just wanted to let everyone know that I would like to see more REVIEWS, please! It motivates me to update a lot more, so please remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Well that's all for now. **


	3. News Alert

**ME: Yea Chapter 3 is up! Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**!

* * *

"SORA YOU ARE IN SUCH BIG TROUBLE!" Sora jumped in terror as his older sister, Tifa, came stomping towards him. She grabbed the color of Sora's cloak and shook him violently.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF YOU BIG BUFFOON?" She screamed loudly so that everyone in the castle could hear her (Yea they live in a castle forgot to mention that XD).

"T-Tifa p-p-p-please s-s-s-s-s-s-top s-s-s-s-shaking m-m-m-me!" Sora begged.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY YOU DID IT!"

"D-d-d-d-did what?"

"YOU KILLED SOMEONE AT RADIANT GARDEN!"

"I-I-I w-was h-h-hungry!"

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE, YOU KNOW YOU ARE ONLY ALLOWED TO EAT OUTSIDE OF THE CITY!"

"H-h-h-how d-d-d-d-did y-y-you e-e-even k-k-know?"

"IT WAS ON THE LATE NIGHT NEWS, SOMEONE FOUND AN OLD MAN IN A GARBAGE BIN!"

"Yea…"

"IT HAD HUGE TEETH MARKS ON IT!"

"…" Tifa dropped Sora to the ground and walked over to a huge plasma screen TV and turned it on.

"This is Bob Bacon reporting live from Radiant Garden, and we have more to tell you about the tragic discovery of the death of old man Sato who was the owner of the fruit shop," Bob, the news guy, straitened his tie a bit and cleared his throat and continued his broadcasting. "The cause of his death is unknown, but what many people believe that the killer may be indeed a vampire!" Sora looked at Tifa with an innocent smile. Tifa just glared at her brother with disgust.

"THAT IS ABSOLUTELY CORRECT, BOB!" Shouted a voice. Sora and Tifa turned their attention immediately back to the news. A girl with short black hair, grey colored eyes, a black tank top, black shorts, black gloves, dark green head bang, black laced up boots, and a black cloak jumped off a building and landed right in front of Bob.

"Who are you?" Asked Bob.

"I am glad you asked that question," Yuffie began to make weird poses. " I the one who seeks out the truth, who does what ever she can to protect the innocent I am the great vampire hunter, YUFFIE!"

"Erm…ok."

"Oh my god! Is this really on live television?" Yuffie said in fascination.

"Um…yes it is."

"Awesome!" Yuffie grabbed the mike from Bob, shoved him away and looked directly at the camera holding the mike close to her mouth.

"If there is indeed a vampire on the loose, I promise I will hunt it down and kill it!"

"_Is this girl for real?"_ Thought Sora in annoyance.

"GIVE ME BACK MY MIC!" Bob tried to grab the microphone away from Yuffie, but she wouldn't let it go.

"NO!"

"STOP BEING STUBBORN THIS IS MY SHOW!"

"I WANT TO BE ON TV!"

"SO DOES EVERYONE ELSE LADY!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Yuffie took out some ninja weapons and pointed them at Bob.

"Ninja weapons?"

"Yea, I have been trained in the ninja way."

"Gulp!"

"Hehehehehehe!"

"Ummmmm…back to you Fred Pickles…NO PLEASE NOT THE HAIR!" Tifa turned off the TV and turned her attention back to Sora.

"Do you know what will happen if 'He' finds out?"

"Who?"

"You know who."

"Oh, yea…right uh…"

"So why did you kill that man, Sora?"

"Well Cloud did say I could do whatever I want!"

"WHAT!"

"Uh…yea!"

"CLOUD!" Tifa ran off to find Cloud.

"Donald! Goofy! Take Sora to his room!" Tifa said before she left.

"Yes ma'am!" Donald and Goofy escorted Sora to his room.

"Night Sora!" They said and left. Sora slammed the door behind him, jumped on his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

"Tifa, calm down!" Cloud said as he backed up against a wall.

"YOU TOLD HIM HE COULD DO WHATEVER HE WANTED, IT WAS YOUR JOB TO KEEP AN EYE ON HIM SO HE WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!"

"Tifa, I trust Sora."

"YOU TRUST HIM TOO MUCH"

"Tifa things will be right again."

"NO THEY WONT!"

"Tifa, trust me."

"…"

"I promise you nothing bad will come of Sora, I will make sure of that!"

"Cloud…" Tifa wrapped her arms around her brother. Cloud wrapped his arms around his sister as well. This moment was all that the siblings needed to be sure that they were all in this situation together, and that nothing bad will come upon the family.

* * *

**A/N: Still more to come Please keep reviewing it really helps me out a lot!!! **


	4. Caught Like a Rat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

"Kairi, wake up!" Kairi opened her eyes.

"Riku?"

"Come one sleepy beauty!"

"What time is it?"

"It's time for school."

"SCHOOL!" Kairi got shot up from her chair and ran around her room picking up all her stuff.

"I'll wait for you downstairs ok?"

"Yea sure." Riku walked of Kairi's room and Kairi went into the shower. She got back out, put her school uniform on, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, packed her bag and went out the door. She ran downstairs and saw Riku eating some breakfast.

"Where's Axel?"

"He went to work."

"This early?"

"Yea."

"…"

"Are you going to eat?"

"I am not very hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes I am fine Riku!"

"Ok." There was a long pause between the two.

"Let's go." Said Riku. Kairi nodded. They went out the front door and off to school.

"Did you hear about old man Sato's death?" Asked Riku. Kairi froze at what Riku had just said.

"It was on the news last night, they found his body in a garbage bin."

"…"

"Kairi?"

"I am not crazy, or am I still?"

"What?"

"Nothing, so um do they know who killed him?"

"That's the interesting part, people are saying that a vampire killed him!" Riku said with a smirk.

"Vampire?"

"Yes, crazy huh?"

"My world is what's crazy."

"Huh?"

"I didn't say anything."

"I must be hearing things." Said Riku as he scratched the inside of his ears_  
_

* * *

"_HEY! WHAT'S THAT GUY DOING WITH MY KAIRI?"_ Sora glared at Riku. He clenched his fist real tight, and grinded his teeth together in anger.

"What does he have that I don't?" Sora followed Kairi and Riku all the way to school. He saw them enter the building and he lost sight of them.

"Damn! I got to find a way in without getting caught!" Sora tried to think of a way to get in the school without making a scene.

"Of course why didn't I think of that before?" Sora spotted a boy with blonde hair.

"Perfect!" He quietly sneeked up on the boy and snatched him away. The boy struggled in Sora's grip, trying to break free.

"Shhh…don't worry I will return your body as soon as I am done using it!" Sora closed his eyes and he turned into a blue light. He transferred into the boy's body. The boy soon began to flinch in pain.

"TIDUS!" A boy with an orange hairdo came running up to the boy.

"Hey what's up?" The guy in the orange hair looked at Tidus. Tidus was still and calm, something that the orange hair boy thought was strange.

"You okay?" Tidus his head up and glared at the orange haired boy.

"Mortal, where is Kairi?" Tidus demanded in a sinister tone.

"Mortal, Tidus it's me Wakka!"

"I don't care about your name!"

"What?"

"Tell me where Kairi is!"

"She should be on her way to her biology class, second floor room 2-312!" Tidus stormed passed Wakka.

"Tidus, why do you want to see Kairi?" Tidus kept walking without looking back at Wakka.

"_He is acting weird, ya?"  
_

* * *

"Hey Kairi." Kairi looked at Riku and smiled at him.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…"

"KAIRI!" Kairi and Riku saw Tidus look at them with anger in his eyes.

"Kairi can I talk to you," Tidus then looked at Riku and gave him a death glare. "ALONE!" Kairi looked at Riku and then back at Tidus.

"Um sure Tidus."

"Hold on…" Before Riku could finish Kairi placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Kairi followed Tidus down the hallway. They entered the band room and Tidus locked the door. He turned around and smirked at Kairi.

"Now I have you where I want you, Kairi!"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger hehehehehehehehehehe I wonder what will happen ;) Please review! **


	5. Surprise

**A/N: Sorry about the late update, I was suffering from writer's block. Thank you to all who reviewed. So here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Asked Kairi. Tidus just smirked at the young girl's question.

"I wanted to finally introduce myself to you!"

"What?"

"That's right!"

"I ALREADY KNOW WHO YOU ARE, TIDUS!"

"I am not Tidus."

"What…" A blue light came out of Tidus and he collapsed to the ground. The blue light began to fade and revealed a handsome figure.

"What did you do to Tidus?"

"Don't worry about him, he's just unconscious!"

"Why you…"

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Sora."

"…"

"Do not be afraid, Kairi," Sora said with an evil grin. "I wont hurt you."

"How do you know who I am?"

"My dear Kairi, this is not our first encounter!"

"What do you mean," Kairi asked with perplexity. "I have never seen you before in my life!"

"Oh but we have," Sora took a few steps closer to Kairi. "Remember that day in the alley?"

"…"

"That guy you ran into, it was me!" Kairi opened her mouth wide in fright. It was him, that person she ran into that day.

"Sorry if I scared you, but I didn't want you to know who I was just yet!" Sora was now hovering over Kairi. Their bodies were now only inches apart from each other. Sora tilted Kairi's chin up, so he could gaze into her eyes.

"You have such magnificent eyes," Sora brought his face closer to hers. "It's so easy to get lost in them." Kairi could see that their lips were only inches away from each other. Sora noticed this too and smiled. He wasted no time and he locked his lips with hers. Kairi's eyes shot open wide in surprise. At first it was an innocent kiss, but soon Sora began to deepen the kiss. He licked his tongue against her swollen lips, begging for an entrance. Kairi wanted to refuse, but her mind told her to let him do want he wants. Kairi opened her mouth and Sora's tongue entered her mouth. He explored every inch of her mouth. She tasted just like fresh strawberries. Sora broke the kiss so they could breathe for a while. He dove into her neck, giving her butterfly kisses. Kairi felt his hands trailing under her shirt. She quickly hit him hard on the head with her fist.

"Ouch!"

"PERVERT!" Kairi stormed toward the door, but Sora was quick and beat her to it.

"I am not done with you yet!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Make me!"

"KAIRI!" Kairi knew that voice. It was Riku.

"_DAMN! That annoying human!" _Sora looked at Kairi. He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"This will not be our last meeting." He opened one of the windows and hoped on top of the ledge.

"No don't…" Sora jumped off the ledge and landed gracefully on the ground.

"I'll see you soon, Kairi!" He waved good-bye and ran off.

"_What a strange boy." _

BOOM! The door slammed open and Riku came running towards Kairi.

"KAIRI! ARE YOU OKAY! WHERE IS TIDUS?" Kairi and Riku heard Tidus groan.

"Ow…my head!"

"THERE YOU ARE!"

"Huh?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAIRI?"

"What are you talking about?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!"

"Riku, he is telling the truth!" Kairi said. Riku looked at Kairi and then at Tidus.

"What?"

"I think it's time to lay off the pudding!" Said Tidus as he rubbed his head.

"_He was acting like this because he had too much pudding?"_

"_I think it's best if I don't tell Riku what really happened."_

"What are you two doing here?" Tidus asked. He soon smiled at Riku and Kairi.

"Are you two making out?"

"WHAT!" Riku and Kairi chased Tidus around the school.

"Come on guys it was just a joke!"

* * *

"_Finally it's lunch time!" _Kairi ran to the cafeteria. She got in line and waited to get her food. After she got her food she saw Riku, Selphie, Wakka and Tidus sitting at their lunch table. She walked up to them and sat next to Riku.

"Oh my god its Tuna Surprise!" Tidus took a spoon full of the grey, lumpy soup and put it near Selphie.

"Get that thing away from me!"

"Selphie, I have come to devour your spleen!"

"STOP IT!"

"Muahahahahahaahahahaha!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Knock it off you two, ya!" Wakka said as he tried to break through the two. Kairi wasn't paying attention. She was thinking about what happened this morning. That boy named Sora; he was all she could think about. She took her spoon and began to play with her food.

"_Sora…" _

"Kairi?"

"Yes Riku?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go see a movie with me after school?"

"Erm…what movie?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean!"

"Sure."

"Oooooh! Riku's got a date with Kairi!" Tidus said while making kissing sounds.

"WE ARE GOING AS FRIENDS!" Yelled Kairi.

"Yes, sure!" Kairi cracked her knuckles and glared at Tidus. Tidus gasped in terror.

"DON'T HURT ME…AGAIN!"

"I think you should run…again!" Said Kairi.

"_Why me?"_

* * *

After school was over Kairi and Riku went off to the movies, unaware that a pair of angry eyes were watching them.

"_Why does that good for nothing human keep stepping on my property?"_ Sora looked at Riku with hate in his eyes.

"I'll follow them, and I'll make my move!"

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Sora wants to sabotage Riku's movie plans with Kairi! Please review!!! **


	6. Movie and Apology

**A/N: Thanks again to all who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Riku and Kairi arrived at the movie theater and purchased tickets. They went to the concession stands and bought some popcorn and soda. Kairi followed Riku into the theater. They sat in the middle section of the theater.

Meanwhile Sora was on top of the ceiling looking down at the two friends having too much fun with each other. Sora could feel the blood in his veins beginning to boil. He wanted to go up to Riku and strangle him with his own two hands.

"_I am going to kill that guy!"_ The lights began to fade and the movie was starting. Sora could hear the whispering voices of the humans.

"This movie is going to be so cool!"

"Johny Depp is soooo HOT!"

"Orlando Bloom is hotter!"

"Does anyone else notice the boy hanging from the ceiling?"

"Kairi are you cold?" Sora lost his trained of thought and looked down at Riku and Kairi. Riku was offering his coat to Kairi.

"_Where the hell did that coat come from?" _Sora listened carefully to what Kairi was going to say.

"I am fine, Riku." Sora let out a sigh of relief. Sora continued to watch over Kairi and Riku. Sora soon saw a couple of teenage boys throwing popcorn and pieces of candy at a couple of nerdy looking boys. This gave Sora an idea. Sora changed into a blue light and he went into the leader of the teenage boys who were throwing stuff. He took control of his body and smiled. He told the others to follow him to where Riku and Kairi were sitting. Sora grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at Riku. Riku turned around and growled at him. Sora waved at him with an innocent smile.

"Sorry dude, my bad!" Riku gave Sora a death glare and turned his attention back to the movie. Sora then told his 'minions' to fire their popcorn all at once. They did and Riku got up out of his seat in frustration.

"What the hell!"

"Dude, you are blocking my view of the movie!"

"Riku ignore him." Kairi glared at Sora. Sora gave a quick wink to Kairi. Kairi rolled her eyes and turned away from Sora. Riku sat back down in his seat and continued watching the movie. Sora leaned over to Kairi and whispered and began to whisper in her ear, "Hi Kairi, I missed you so much I just had to see you again!" Kairi gasped in fear and looked at Sora in disgust.

"Excuse me?"

"You know who I am don't you?" Kairi was lost in words. Sora gave her frown, showing his disappointment.

"It's me, Sora!" Kairi's heart began to accelerate. She felt her whole body go completely numb, and she lost her train of thought. Kairi looked at Riku and saw that he was still watching the movie. Kairi looked back at Sora.

"I'll meet you outside, just give me a minute." Sora smiled in triumph. He told the other boys he was going to get some refills on his popcorn. He got up from his seat and walked out of the theater.

"Riku, I am going to the bathroom."

"Okay." Kairi got up from her seat and walked out of the exit. She saw Sora waiting for her.

"I want to know something," She took in a deep breath and released it. "What are you?" A blue light surrounded the body Sora was using. Sora transferred out of the body and appeared in front of Kairi.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked her while stroking her cheek.

"Of course, more than anything." She begged. Sora could felt his heart jumping out of control in his chest.

"I can't tell you…not yet!"

"…"

"Say something." Sora begged.

"When will you tell me?" She asked.

"When I think you can handle it."

"What makes you think I can't handle it now?"

"Trust me, okay?" Kairi looked at him. She knew she had to respect his wishes. She couldn't force him to tell her.

"Fine."

"_Sora, come home now."_ Said a voice that called to Sora.

"_Cloud?"_

"_SORA NOW!"_

"Kairi, I have to go."

"…"

"I'll be back soon." Sora placed a small kiss on Kairi's cheek. He took a few steps away from her and dashed out the exit. Kairi ran after him. When she got outside he was gone. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes.

"Sora…" She opened her eyes and smiled.

"I hope I see you soon!"

"KAIRI!" Riku came up to Kairi with concern in his eyes.

"What are you doing out here, Riku?" Kairi asked him.

"I was worried about you."

"Huh?"

"You were gone for too long, so I decided to see if you were okay and found you outside." Kairi didn't say anything to him. She just turned her attention back to the sky.

"You okay?"

"I am all right."

"Well let's go back inside…"

"Riku, I think I want to go home now."

"…"

"Thank you for taking me to the movie I appreciated it."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No thanks."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." Riku didn't take his eyes off Kairi, until she was no longer visible. Riku kicked his foot against the concrete wall of the theater in frustration.

"DAMN IT!" He walked back into the theater and sat down in his seat. He looked over at Kairi's empty seat and saw her backpack under it.

"I'd better go to her house and give it back to her." Riku got all his things, Kairi's backpack and bolted out the door. Riku ran as fast as he could so he could catch up with Kairi. He smiled when he saw her up ahead.

"KAIRI!" Kairi turned her body and saw Riku running up to her. Riku stopped a few inches away from her and handed her over backpack.

"You forgot this." He said with a smile. She smiled back.

"Thank you."

"Since I'm here, may I escort you home now?" He said while bowing to her in a silly fashion. Kairi giggled.

"Sure." Riku and Kairi walked side-by-side laughing and giggling, enjoying each other's company. Kairi was always grateful to Riku. They have been best friends for so many years. Kairi was glad he was with her. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm glad I forgot my backpack." Kairi said as she winked at him. Riku slightly blushed. When they arrived to her house there was a calm atmosphere between the two friends.

"Kairi, I am sorry if tonight didn't go as you thought it would." Riku said. Kairi knew Riku tried really hard to please her.

"Tonight just wasn't a good night for a movie, a lot has been on my mind lately." Kairi replied.

"Really? What?" Riku asked. Kairi paused for a moment. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him or not about Sora.

"Just school and family."

"Well, keep smiling okay... I really like it when you smile!" Riku said. Kairi blushed.

"I'd better get inside." Kairi said.

"See ya later."

"Bye." Kairi walked up the steps to her house and opened the door.

"I'm home." She said as she closed the door. Kairi saw her brother sitting in his favorite chair looking outside the window.

"Hi Axel." She said. Axel moved his eyes where Kairi was standing.

"Kairi can you come over here please." Kairi slowly walked towards Axel.

"Kairi, I saw on the news that old man Sato was murdered." He said. Kairi looked out the window and sighed.

"I am sorry I didn't believe you at first, but you have to understand why I didn't." Axel got up from his chair kneeled down on the floor so he could look directly into Kairi's face.

"Axel…"

"Kairi, I am so sorry…please forgive me!" Axel begged. Kairi just looked at him and said nothing. Axel all of the sudden wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her real tight. Kairi felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She soon had her arms around her brother. Kairi felt her arms becoming tighter around his body, and she was now hugging him too. The brother and sister felt at peace knowing that things were all right between them again.

"Axel, you are an awesome brother!" Axel smiled at his sister's heart-warming words.

"Kairi, you are an amazing sister!" Kairi strengthened her hold on her brother even more.

"Kairi…I can't breathe." Kairi giggled and loosened her grip on Axel.

"I am tired Axel, I am going to bed early." Kairi said.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Riku and I went to the movies and had some popcorn."

"Oh, well goodnight."

"Goodnight." The brother and sister released each other from their arms and Kairi ran up stairs to her room. She entered her room and immediately plummeted on her soft bed. She unexpectedly felt a very cold sensation run down her spine. She got out of her bed and went into her closet to get more blankets. She put them on top of her bed and crawled back in. Before Kairi drifted off into a deep sleep she heard a voice call out to her, 'his' voice.

"_Wait for me, Kairi, wait for me." _

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I want to see more reviews! ****A LOT MORE**** reviews! **


	7. An Idea

**A/N: Here is chapter 7, enjoy : D**

**Disclaimer: I don't' own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

"_Where is he?"_ Cloud thought as he paced through the castle.

"I'M HOME!"

"What took you so long?" Cloud asked.

"I had to do something important."

"…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So what was so important that you had me drag myself all the way over here?"

"Tifa's gone."

"WHAT!"

"She left this note." Sora snatched the not away from Cloud's hand and immediately began to read it.

_I am going on a little 'trip' for a couple of weeks. Don't worry about me; just worry about yourselves while I'm gone. Cloud, keep an eye on Sora and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I will see you soon. _

"She can't be serious?" Said Sora as he clenched the not tightly in his fist.

"Sora, she will be back."

"I know it's just…well I am going to miss her."

"Sora…"

"I never wanted to admit it, but I do care a lot about my sister, I just never showed her any respect because I thought she always hated me."

"Sora, Tifa loves you a lot," He placed his hands on Sora's shoulders. "She was just afraid if she didn't discipline you hard enough something bad could have happened to you."

"I had no idea."

"Don't worry about it, just make sure you control yourself sometimes ok?"

"Don't worry, brother, I will!"

* * *

"Kairi! Kairi! Kairi!" Kairi broke from her daze and turned her awareness to Selphie.

"Hey, you've been kind of spaced out today, is something wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing I'm just tired." Kairi simply replied.

"Your homework for today, class, will be to solve twenty math problems from your textbooks on page 179 and make sure to show all your work or I will deduct points." The bell rang and all the students bolted out the classroom.

"YAY! LUNCH TIME!" Selphie said with excitement in her voice. Kairi and Selphie ran to the lunch line.

"Let's see what's for lunch today…"

"Looks like hamburgers and French fries."

"YES! FRIED GREESY FOOD!" Kairi giggled at Selphie's enthusiasm. The two girls got their lunch and paid for it. They saw Tidus, Wakka and Riku already eating at their table. Kairi and Selphie sat down at the table and joined in on the conversation.

"I'm telling ya man, vampires are real!" Said Tidus.

"Tidus give it up, ya!" Wakka said before taking a huge bite into his burger.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Selphie in curiosity.

"There was another murder this morning!" Said Tidus.

"Are you serious?"

"YES! This time it was a little girl!"

"Do they know who killed her?"

"Everyone says a vampire did it?"

"I bet it was that crazy vampire hunter, Yuffie, who told everyone!" Said Riku. Everyone nodded.

"She is such a fake, she's just in it for the money!" Said Wakka.

"Well, I think she's right!" Said Tidus.

"You're just saying that because you think she's hot." Said Selphie.

"I-I am not!"

"You're blushing." Everyone at the table laughed.

"Can't we talk about something else?" Asked Kairi.

"Sure, let's talk about how handsome I am!" Tidus said with a big grin while showing off his muscles.

"NO!"

* * *

Sora sat in his room reading some of his favorite manga comics. He looked out the window and couldn't help but think about Kairi. He wondered what she was doing right now. Hopefully it wasn't hanging out with that insolent human, Riku. Sora quickly got rid of that thought and imagined Kairi in his arms. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and her head rest peacefully against his chest. Sora trailed his fingers through her rich red hair, and kissed it.

"SORA!" Sora's fantasy was destroyed by the sound of high-pitched voice. In front of him were three tiny vampire fairies. One had short brown hair, the other had long blonde hair in a ponytail, and the last fairy had short black hair.

"Yuna, Rikku, Paine how did you three get into my room?"

"We snuck in though your open window." Said Rikku.

"I really need to close that window."

"So you like some girl right?" Yuna asked a blushing Sora.

"What makes you think that?"

"We read your mind." Paine replied.

"STOP READING PEOPLES THOUGHTS, ESPECIALLY MINE!"

"No way! It's too much fun!" Rikku giggled. Sora rolled his eyes and went back to reading his manga.

"Sora, don't you want to see that girl?" Yuna asked as she took a seat on Sora's shoulder.

"Everyday?" Paine added. Sora closed his manga book, his eyes looking straight at the three fairies.

"How?" The fairies giggled in victory, knowing they finally had Sora's attention. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine went up to Sora's ear and whispered their master plan to the vampire.

* * *

"How is the food, Kairi?" Asked Axel. Kairi gave her brother thumbs up for his excellent cooking skills.

"Great! So how was school?"

"Nothing special, same old thing." Kairi replied.

"All right."

"I'm done." Kairi said with a smile.

"Wow! You were really hungry, are they feeding you kids at school?" Axel asked.

"It's fine." Kairi placed a kiss on Axel's forehead and ran up the stairs to her room. She sat in her chair and placed her homework on her desk.

"_Homework is so troublesome." _

"_Not as troublesome as you." _Kairi jumped out of her seat and fell hard on the floor.

"Ow…"

"Kairi, you okay?" Axel called out.

"I am fine!" Kairi said. She slowly got up and sat back down in her seat.

"Was that…not it couldn't be, could it?"

* * *

_Next day_

"Kairi, did you finish the biology homework?" Asked Tidus. Kairi looked at Tidus with annoyance.

"Tidus, why don't you do your own homework for once?"

"I am too lazy!"

"You are impossible!"

"Good morning everyone, today we have a new student joining us today." Said the biology teacher.

"_A new student?" _Every student soon turned his or her attention to the classroom door that was slowly opening.

"_OH HELL NO!"_

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 7 is done : D Please Review!!!**


	8. Love

**A/N: Sorry abut the late update everyone, well here is chapter 8, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts **

* * *

Kairi couldn't believe who was standing right in front of the class. His smile was all bright and carefree. Kairi felt her left eye beginning to twitch in annoyance, obviously this boy was starting to get on her nerves. 

"Everyone this is Sora, make sure to feel him welcome all!" Said Mr. Vexen (same Vexen from Organization XIII XD)

"Thank you." Sora said with a huge grin.

"Sora, sit next to Kairi." Kairi's eyes opened wide at what Mr. Vexen had just said.

"My pleasure." Sora said. He walked up to the empty seat next to Kairi and sat down. He leaned over to Kairi and whispered softly in her ear, "Hi! Nice day huh?" Kairi glared at him.

"Okay everyone we are going to talk about evolution, take out your notebooks and copy what I write down on the board." Kairi got out her notebook and began to write the teacher's notes down in her notebook. Kairi took a quick glance at Sora and saw that he was writing stuff down too.

"_I guess he can be civilized." _Kairi went back to taking notes. Things seemed quite normal at first, until Kairi felt a hand grabbing on her leg. Kairi looked down to find Sora's hand trailing all the way to her upper thigh, and began massaging it.

"Does that feel good?" He asked her in a low voice so no one could hear him except for her. She was too stunned to say anything to him.

"I thought so." He said with a smile. He released his grip on Kairi and went back to taking notes off the whiteboard. Kairi just sat in her chair looking down at the ground. She could feel tears building up inside her eyes. It wasn't what Sora did made her feel this way, it was the fact that she, in someway, enjoy it. It made her undergo such shamefulness to herself.

After a long class period, the bell finally rang. Kairi turned her full attention to Sora.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled in a thunderous manner. Sora chuckled at Kairi's demanding question.

"I came here to learn." He said with a fake innocent smile.

"You came here so you could see me!"

"Ok! Yea I did enroll in this school so I could get closer to you." Sora got up from his seat and snatched Kairi in his arms.

"I would go through any lengths just to be near you," He said to her. Kairi was somewhat flattered by Sora's dedication to her. "Didn't you say you wanted to see me again?" Sora said. Kairi's mind went blank at what Sora whispered to her.

"How did you…"

"I have excellent hearing, I can hear a single human voice miles away." He responded. Kairi felt Sora's arms rubbing her back in a graceful motion, making her feel more relaxed. What made her unwind the most was Sora's glorious scent.

"Sora, I will figure it out."

"I know you will," Sora said as he kissed Kairi's cheek. "What class do you have next hour?" He asked her.

"None of your business!"

"KAIRI HURRY UP OR WERE GOING TO BE LATE FOR GYM CLASS!" Yelled Selphie.

"…"

"What a coincidence I have gym class next too!" Sora said with a silly smile.

"Can we just go now?" Kairi said in annoyance.

"Of course!"

* * *

"EVERYONE LSITEN UP!" the gym teacher, Coach Lexaeus (Another organization guy XD) lined us up in alphabetical order. 

"We are going to be playing tennis for the next couple of weeks and I expect 100 out of each and everyone of you, I am going to split you off in two pairs, these will be your gym partners for this unit!" He said. Everyone groaned.

"Okay first pair…Wakka and Tidus!" He said. Tidus and Wakka high five each other with excitement in their bones.

"Next pair…Selphie and Kairi." The two girls jumped in the air for joy. Sora frowned in disappointment.

"_I wanted to be Kairi's partner." _

"Next pair… Riku and the new guy, Sora."

"WHAT!" Cried Sora in disgust. Riku turned his head and looked at Sora.

"_This guy is my partner?"_

"I refuse!"

"Too bad." Replied Coach Laxaeus.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE NEAR THAT…THAT…THING!" Sora yelled while pointing at Riku.

"_He doesn't even know who I am, and he is already pointing fingers at me."_

"Sora, please calm down and just be Riku's partner." Kairi said to him while grabbing on to the arm Sora was using to point at Riku. Looking into Kairi's eyes he knew that she was serious. He lowered his arm and began to relax.

"I'm sorry Kairi." Sora said.

"Just try to calm down, ok?"

"…I will try, for you." He said as he seized her hand tightly around his own. Riku saw this and stared angrily at Sora.

"_How dare he touch her!" _After the Coach Lexaeus was done paring people off he sent them all off to a tennis court.

"Remember the rules...and yea have fun I guess." Said the coach.

"Kairi, let's show Tidus and Wakka what were made of!" Said Selphie.

"You gals just try and beat us!" Said Tidus.

"We'll see!"

Meanwhile Riku and Sora were having…erm issues.

"I am serving and that's final!" Said Riku as he clenched the ball tight in his fist.

"NO! I AM SERVING!" Sora said while trying to grab the ball away from Riku.

"Would someone just serve the ball!" A boy with blonde hair said.

"Please?" Said a boy that looked like a wizard.

"GIVE ME THE DAMN BALL!" Shouted Sora.

"GIVE IT UP SORA!" Yelled Riku.

"Seifer do something!" Said the boy wizard.

"What can I do Vivi," He replied. "They are at each other like wild chickens."

"GIVE ME THE BALL OR I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!" Shouted Sora.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE?"

"YES, IN FACT…IT IS!"

"BRING IT ON THEN!"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU TWO!" Before Sora and Riku could beat the crap out of each other, Coach Lexaeus approached them. He grabbed them by their shirts and lifted them up from the ground.

"What the hell is going on here?" He said in a deep demanding voice.

"He wont let me serve the ball." Said Sora.

"I called dibs first, he is just being a sore loser!" Replied Riku.

"In all my years of coaching, I have never EVER seen such a couple of nitwits!" Yelled the Coach.

"Coach the only nitwit here is Sora!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Shouted Sora.

"ENNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUGH!" Coach Lexaeus roared. The two boys gulped in terror.

"YOU TWO HAD BETTER LEARN TO WORK TOGETHER OR I WILL NOT HESISTATE TO FAIL YOU BOTH…DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" He said.

"Yes sir!" They said in uneasiness. He released his grip on them and fell down hard to the ground.

"Is it safe to start the game now?" Vivi said in a cute innocent tone

* * *

"KAIRI! KAIRI! KAIRI! KAIRI! KAIRI!" Kairi turned around and saw Sora running up to her. He jumped on top of her and gave her a big kiss on her left cheek. 

"Sora…"

"Hi Kairi!" He gave her another big kiss.

"Knock it off Sora!"

"No! I want to have fun with you right now!" He said in a baby tone. Sora wrapped his arms tightly around Kairi and buried his face in her chest.

"GET OUT OF THERE YOU PERVERT!" She yelled while trying to push Sora's face out of her upper body.

"But it's so soft…"

"NOW SORA!" Kairi finally managed to get Sora out of her, well you know! (X3)

"Can we at least make out for the rest of the day?"

"LIKE THAT'S ANY BETTER!"

"You know you like it," Sora said with a devilish smile. "You're face it turning bight red." Kairi gasped and looked down at the ground. Sora tilted Kairi's chin, so he could stare at Kairi's perfect face.

"You are just simply beautiful Kairi," He kissed the tip of her nose. "It's a crime for someone to be this beautiful." Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi defensively unaware a pair of angry eyes was watching them in a dark corner.

* * *

Yuffie, the vampire hunter, was skipping down the city streets humming a tune. She was greeted by every individual came across. Yuffie had a good feeling it was going to be a wonderful day! Yuffie stopped in her tracks when her eyes caught a weapons shop. 

"_When was the last time I bought weapons?"_ She said to herself while pondering the answer to her question.

"Well might as well go buy some here!" She said with a huge grin. She gracefully hopped to the store and walked inside.

"HELLO!" She said.

"Hey Yuffie!" Yuffie paused and saw her friend, Leon, standing near the counter.

"Leon, I didn't know you worked at the weapons store!" Yuffie said. Leon chuckled.

"I own the store actually." He said.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"COOL!"

"So, can I help you with anything?"

"Well, I am just looking for some 'hunting' weapons." She said with a huge smile.

"Looking for anything in particular?"

"Ninja weapons would be nice."

"Well I just got in this new ninja dragon sword, a 34 inch blade made with metal alloy."

"I'll take it!" Yuffie said with enthusiasm. Leon smiled and went to get the sword. Yuffie looked around the store at other weapons Leon had. She saw a very sharp knife and picked it up. Before she could look into it more she accidentally cut her pointer finger.

"Owie!" Yuffie sucked on the blood that was coming out of her finger.

"Yuffie!" Leon dashed over to Yuffie and held on to her hand, examining the cut.

"Hmmm…it's not too deep so you wont need stitches." He said. Leon got out a first aid kit and pulled out a band-aid. Leon placed the band-aid over her finger.

"Try to be more careful." Said Leon. Yuffie nodded in agreement and followed Leon to the counter. She suddenly tripped over something and was about to fall until Leon caught her just in time.

"I am such a klutz today." She giggled. Yuffie looked up at Leon and gazed into his eyes. She had never realized how perfectly shaped and colored they were. Leon saw the same thing too with her eyes. They felt the gap between them becoming smaller, and their eyes soon began to close. Their lips were only an inch away when the phone started to ring. Leon growled in furry. Yuffie frowned in disappointment. Leon walked over the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, Lion Heart Weaponry." (Name of the store :) Yuffie walked up to the counter and got out her money to pay for her weapon. She handed the money to Leon and Leon put the sword in a wooden scabbard. He also put her kunai and shuriken in nylon sheath.

"Yes, all right thank you for calling bye!" Leon hanged up the phone and looked at Yuffie. There was a long pause between the two of them, until Yuffie broke the silence, "I think I'd better go I have an important thing to attend and thank you for the weapons." She said.

"Your welcome…Um…come by anytime." Leon replied. Yuffie smiled and walked out of the store.

* * *

A young woman with long french braid brown hair, green eyes, wearing a long black dress with a deep color red underskirt, and wearing black high heeled shoes walked down the corridor of her castle. She began to hear music, and went deep into the castle. Aerith found a door that was slightly open where the music was coming from, she poked her head into the room and saw her husband, Cloud, playing the piano. Aerith smiled with joy in her heart. Aerith slowly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Cloud for a paused for a moment. 

"Keep playing." Cloud smiled and kept continued playing the piano. (He is playing "Aerith's Theme" from Final Fantasy IIV :D)

"_I love it when you play the piano, it's so breathtaking."_

"_I am inspired by you my love." _(They can talk through their minds X3) The song ended and Cloud turned his body towards Aerith and kissed her on the lips.

"_Wonderful." _She said to him.

"_Thank you." _He replied. Cloud placed his right hand over Aerith's stomach and began to rub it.

"_I can't wait."_ He said. Aerith smiled and placed her left hand over her stomach.

"_Me neither."_ She said. Cloud gradually rose up from his seat and embraced his wife.

"_I promise I wont let anything happen to either of you." Cloud said as he placed a kiss on her forehead._

* * *

Riku was hiding behind a dark corner watching Sora all over Kairi. His blood began to boil, his teeth and fists began to clench. 

"_Damn you Sora!"_ Riku became shocked when he saw Kairi smile. His heart felt like it had broken into a million tiny pieces.

"_Does she have feelings for him too?" _Riku could not stand the sight of those two together, and he would not allow this 'relationship' to go any further. Riku knew he had to do something fast, or he would lose Kairi to this, nitwit, forever.

"_Enjoy it while it lasts Sora," _Riku said with an evil grin. _"Kairi will be mine!"_

* * *

**A/N: This took me a long time to finish, but I finally finished the chapter YAY! I put up LeonXYuffie and CloudXAerith in my story, hope you all enjoyed it . I wonder what evil plans Riku has cooked up? Please review!!!**


	9. Mortal vs Vampire

**A/N: Sorry about the late update everyone, I had a very bad case of writer's black D: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here is chapter 9 enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts!  
**

**

* * *

**

"So you're the new student." Said the band teacher, Mr. Demyx. Sora nodded his head.

"Do you have any musical talent?" He asked. Sora pondered for a bit.

"Well, none in particular." He responded.

"Sora tell me why did you sign up with this class if you don't have any musical talent?"

"I just 'love' listening to music." Sora turned his head at Kairi who was putting her flute together.

_"Actually I join the class so I could be around her."_

"I am sorry Sora, but I can't let you in this class unless you have experience with an instrument."

"What if I cleaned some of the instruments?"

"…"

"Maybe even fix some instruments too?"

"…"

"C'mon teach…have a heart." Sora said while giving him the cutest little puppy dog pout in the world (awwwwwwwww kawaii XD)

"Oh all right! I guess I can give you a grade for cleaning and fixing the instruments." Said Mr. Demyx.

"YES!" Sora said as he jumped up and down around the band room. Everyone looked at him as if he were an insane nutcase.

"You can start by fixing this French horn." Mr. Demyx said as he handed Sora the beat up instrument.

"Okay."

"Class get out your Lord of the Rings sheet music and we'll start from the beginning." After getting out their sheet music, Mr. Demyx raised his hands up triggering his students put their instruments up and began to play. Sora listened carefully to the song. It was a magnificent peace of work. Sora looked at Kairi who was playing very well, getting every single note right.

"_She is so…PERFECT!"_

* * *

When band class was over Sora walked up to Kairi and sat next to her, and put his arm around her shoulder. 

"You play so beautifully." Sora said as he rested his upon hers.

"Thank you." Kairi said as she slightly blushed. Kairi finished cleaning her flute and gathered all her items, and went out the door with Sora following close behind her.

"So did you enjoy fixing and cleaning the instruments?" She asked with a smile. Sora groned.

"It wasn't as bad until I found used gum in a trombone."

"So that was my trombone you were cleaning after all." Sora and Kairi twisted their bodies around and saw Tidus.

"That was your trombone?" Sora said in a grim voice. Tidus laughed.

"YUP!"

"Gross."

"Well guess it's time for Geometry class." Said Kairi. Sora, Kairi and Tidus walked to their geometry class.

* * *

"Welcome Sora, I am Mr. Xigbar your geometry teacher, the only rule I have in this classroom is 'respect me and I'll respect you' think you can handle it?" 

"Yes sir!"

"Good! You may have a seat next to that young man over there." Sora turned around and gasped.

"_RIKU!?" _Riku saw Sora and gave him growled at him. Sora slowly walked up to Riku and sat next to him.

"Liking this school so far, loser?"

"…"

"I saw you and Kairi together earlier today."

"…"

"You two seemed quite comfortable."

"…"

"I found it very interesting," Riku turned his attention to Kairi and smiled at her. Sora saw this his blood began to boil. "I just don't think you are the kind of person I see for Kairi."

"So what kind of person do 'you' think is best for her?" Sora said in complete fury. Riku smirked at Sora.

"Me."

"Why you…"

"Settle down everyone! Turn your textbooks to page 217, and finish the math problems by the end of the hour." Mr. Xigbar said. Sora thought the problems were easy, and finished them in less than 20 minutes. When he was finished, a folded piece of paper dropped on his desk. He looked over at Riku, who was smirking at Sora. Sora glared at him and opened the note.

"_I think an arrangement is in order, after class we will fight each other and the winner gets Kairi!"_

Sora scribbled a note to Riku saying, _"I will not treat Kairi like some kind of trophy!"_ He folded the paper and threw it at Riku. Riku opened the note and smiled. He wrote on the paper and passed it to Sora.

"What's the matter, are you scared that I am going to wipe the floor with you?" Sora scribbled another note and handed it to Riku. Riku smiled, "NO! I WOULD WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR UGLY FACE! FINE YOU'RE ON!"

"He is so easy to persuade." The bell rang and Riku and Sora ran out the door and into the hallway staring at each other. They got into their fighting positions and waited for the opportune moment. Everyone in the halls noticed that there was going to be a fight and watched carefully at the two.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Riku made the first move and tried to punch Sora, but he dodged it. Riku then made another move by aiming for Sora's stomach, but Sora sensed it and blocked Riku's fist. Riku was getting really frustrated. Sora was blocking all his attacks.

"_What is up with this guy?" _

"What's wrong Riku, I thought you said you were going to wipe the floor with me." Sora said as he rubbed his nose with his pointer finger. Charging at Sora Riku was finally able to punch him in the face. Sora gasped. He felt something trickle down his chin, and wiped it off. His eyes opened wide and realized it was his own blood.

"_No mortal has ever done this before,"_ Sora looked at Riku in complete confusion. _"There is something different about him." _Sora shrugged off the feeling and focused his attention on the fight.

"Riku, I am actually impressed," Riku glared at him. "Unfortunatly, It's not enough." Riku raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Sora, in the blink of an eye, appeared a few inches away from Riku, punching him hard in the gut and sent him flying across the hallway. Riku slammed against the wall, coughing out amounts of blood. Everyone looked at Sora in complete astonishment.

"RIKU!" Sora gasped when he saw Kairi running up to Riku. Tears weld up in her eyes as she looked at Sora. Sora felt an amount of pain in his heart when he saw this. She made him feel like crying too.

"Sora, how could you do this?" She said. Sora looked down to the ground feeling guilty about what he just did. He shouldn't have let Riku get to him. Tidus and Wakka ran up to Riku, they each got on onse side of him and lifted him up to his feet. They guided him to the nurse's office. Kairi followed behind, avoiding all possible eye contact to Sora. Everyone left as well and went off to their next classes. Sora felt a finger tap on his shoulder. It was Selphie.

"Riku challenged you to a fight didn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw you guys passing notes during geometry class, and I read some parts of the note."

"Oh."

"Don't worry Kairi will come around."

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Cried the nurse. 

"There was a fight and he got beat up in a single punch!" Said Tidus.

"Put him on the bed!" Wakka and Tidus slowly put him the bed and left the room for lunch.

"Can I stay with him for a while." Kairi pleaded.

"Of course!" Kairi sat on a chair next to Riku.

"Thank you Kairi." Said Riku. Kairi smiled at him. She felt another tear falling down her cheek.

"Riku, what happened?"

"Nothing much, Sora was just being his dumbass self." Riku slowly got up, but he stopped as the pain came soaring through his stomach.

"RIKU!" Soon Riku had his arms around Kairi in a tight embrace. Kairi's mind became clouded at Riku's action.

"Kairi…" Riku released Kairi from his grip and looked directly into her eyes.

"Yes?" Riku placed his hands on her cheeks and rubbed them with his thumbs. Kairi was a bit confused at Riku's behavior. Kairi's body suddenly became frozen when she noticed Riku was slowly moving toward her face.

"_Oh my god! He is going to kiss me!"_

* * *

**A/N: Whoa! What will happen next…hmmmmmmmmmm? ;) Please read and review!!!**


	10. What You Are

**A/N: Here is Chapter 10 here! Enjoy everyone and thank you to those who reviewed :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Riku's lips were about to touch Kairi's until she shoved him away. Riku looked at her with disappointment in his eyes.

"Kairi?"

"I'm sorry…I just can't." She got up from her chair and ran out of the nurse's office. Kairi began to feel tears starting to roll down her cheeks. She suddenly bumped into someone and fell down hard to the ground.

"Kairi are you okay?" Kairi saw Selphie on the ground as well.

"I am…sorry I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Don't worry about it." Selphie rose up and extended her hand out to Kairi. She grabbed her hand and Kairi slowly got up on her feet.

"I have been looking for you...I need to tell you something important," Selphie looked at Kairi with a serious face. "It wasn't Sora's fault, Riku tricked him into that fight."

"Huh?"

"Riku just wanted to fight Sora so that you would turn against him."

"Why would he do something like that?"

"To be honest I really don't know." Kairi couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"How could he do such a thing, he's suppose to be my best friend?" Kairi felt her heart break into a million pieces. She could feel her tears beginning to weld up in her eyes again.

"Kairi…"

"I need to be alone for a while." Kairi sprinted off to the nearest girl's bathroom and quickly got into one of the stalls and cried.

* * *

"SORA OVER HERE!" Sora saw Tidus jumping up and down like a fool. Sora walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey Sora." Wakka said.

"Hey." Sora stared down at his food in complete disgust. He picked up his fork and poked at the corndog that was on his plate. He backed up a bit away from the corn dog so it would attack him. Sora picked up the corndog and sniffed it. He slowly opened his mouth and bit into it. It wasn't long before he spit out the corndog all over Tidus and Wakka.

"Dude, what the hell?" Tidus said as he wiped off the mushy corn dog off his face.

"This…corn dog is so nasty how can you possibly eat this stuff?" Sora said. Tidus gasped at Sora's words. He grabbed his corn dog and started to pet it.

"Don't neglect the precious."

"Tidus…please don't do that, ya?" Pleaded Wakka as he placed his hand over his face in embarrassment. Sora raised an eyebrow at the two humans. His stomach soon started to rumble.

"_I…need…blood." _Sora got out of his chair and ran out of the cafeteria.

"What's with him?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know…he's weird ya?"

Kairi was able to finally regain herself and calm down. She wiped away her left over tears and looked at the mirror to fix her face. Kairi put on some makeup and combed her hair. Satisfied with the way she looked she smiled and walked out of the bathroom. Her stomach soon began to growl.

"_I'd better go get something to eat!" _Kairi ran quickly to the cafeteria. Before she knew it she collapsed on the floor and her world went black.

* * *

_Kairi found herself in Radiant Garden, or what used to be Radiant Garden. The buildings were in ruins and their was millions of corpses every where she turned. Kairi's body became stiff in complete horror when she saw Tidus and Wakka's bodies covered in blood. She looked up and cried out loud when she saw Riku's body dangling on a rope that was tied around his neck. His eyes were lifeless and his mouth hung wide open._

_"KAIRI!" Kairi turned around and saw Selphie slowly getting up from the ground. She had a couple of bruises and some blood on her._

_"SELPHIE!"_

_"KAIRI LOOK OUT! SORA'S BEHIND YOU!"_

_"Huh?!" Kairi turned around and saw Sora smiling at her._

_"Sora!" Sora smiled even wider revealing his teeth. Kairi's eyes opened wide in astonishment as she saw a pair of sharp teeth. Sora ran up to Kairi like a speeding bullet and grabbed her in his arms. He leisurely lowered his head over to her ear and whispered in her ear, "Have you figured it out yet?" Kairi looked at him for a brief moment and couldn't help but just smile at him.  
_

_

* * *

_

"KAIRI!" Kairi slowly gained consciousness and saw Sora kneeling down next to her, holding her in his arms.

"SORA!" Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora really tight, hoping that he wasn't an illusion. Sora wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't scare me like that again!" He said in a worried tone. She smiled. She suddenly remembered about what Selphie told her.

"Sora...I am sorry, Selphie told me Riku tricked you into that fight…I AM SO SORRY I DOUBTED YOU!"

"Kairi, it's okay." He said as he kissed on her neck. She smiled at him and embraced him even tighter. Kairi soon recalled her dream that she had about Sora. For some reason it felt so real to her, maybe her dream was a sign of some sort?

"_Could Sora actually be a…no he couldn't be…could he?"_

"Sora...Are you a vampire?" Sora released Kairi from his arms and looked at her. He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. He broke the kiss and hugged her.

"What took you so long?" He asked. Kairi smiled and hugged him back. Neither of them wanted this moment to end, but sadly it did when both their stomachs began to growl.

"You hungry too?" He asked. Kairi blushed and nodded.

"I tried to eat your human food but it was yucky!" Sora's felt a cold shiver run down his spine at the mere thought of that disgusting corn dog.

"Well you better start liking it if you want to blend in." She replied. Sora rolled his eyes in annoyance. He then turned his gaze upon Kairi's neck.

"Something wrong?" She asked him.

"Kairi I need blood or I am going to go crazy…may I suck your blood?" He said as clasped his hands together in a begging position.

"If you suck my blood...doesn't that mean you'll kill me?"

"Kairi...I would never hurt you." Kairi paused for a moment and thought about Sora's request. She sighed and tilted her neck towards Sora. Sora gasped in delight.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. Sora backed her up to a locker, slowly bit into her neck and started to suck her blood. He had to make sure he was very careful with her and not to suck too much blood or she would die. Kairi felt a pure sensation when Sora bit into her neck it was indeed the greatest feeling she had ever gone though in her whole life. Sora soon released her. Kairi immediately felt light headed and weak. She was about to fall, but Sora caught her.

"You may feel weak for a while." He said to her.

"That's okay." She replied. Kairi's stomach made a loud noise that echoed through the hallway.

"Let's get you something to eat before you faint again." He said as he kissed her on her cheek. Kairi giggled. Sora put Kairi's left arm around his shoulder and put his right arm around her waist. Before they went to the cafeteria Sora whispered softly into Kairi's ear, "I love you.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I LOVED writing this chapter it made me go "Awww!" and "Squeee!" I hope you all loved it! I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter…did some of you not get the story alert or something? Well whatever the reason I hope I see a lot more this time! So make sure you review...PLEASE:)**


	11. Feeding Time

**A/N: WOW! WOW! WOW! WOW! I got A LOT of reviews for my last chapter :D Thank you soooooooooooo much everyone :D Here is chapter 11 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts :p  
**

* * *

Sora brought Kairi all the way to the cafeteria. He saw Tidus and Wakka still sitting down at their table. He walked over to their table and set Kairi on one of the chairs. 

"Kairi are you okay?" Asked Tidus with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine…just tired." She replied.

"I'll get you some food." Sora said. He ran off and got into the lunch line.

"_He loves me…how can he…there is nothing special about me_?" Kairi looked down at her feet. Her mind was utterly messed up with all these emotions she didn't know how to control.

"_Do I feel the same way about him?" _The question kept eating up her soul bit by bit. What puzzled her the most was the fact that she let him suck some of her blood.

"_I don't know why I let him suck my blood…my heart just told me to trust him…"_

"Here's your food Kairi." Kairi's eyes opened wide at the wide selection of food Sora picked out for her. He got her a corn dog, a bag of chips, a small salad, some grapes, a cupcake and a small carton of milk.

"I'll feed you." He said. Sora took Kairi's corn dog and held it in front of her face. Tidus and Wakka choked on their food when they heard what Sora had just said.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Yes...crazy in love."

"I can feed myself thank you very much!" Kairi snatched the corn dog away from Sora. Before she could take a bite her hand lost it's grip on the corn dog and was about to fall on the floor, but Sora caught just it in time.

"You were saying?"

"Fine." She gave in and opened her mouth. Sora put the corn dog in her mouth and she took a big bite out of it.

"Aw…that is so sweet…LET ME TAKE A PICTURE!" Squealed Tidus.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Kairi said. Tidus giggled innocently.

"How is it Kairi?" Sora asked.

"It's good!" Kairi replied to the vampire. When Kairi finished the corn dog Sora started to feed her the salad. Curiosity got the best of Sora and decided to take a small piece of lettuce. He put it in his mouth and chewed on it. Sora's face soon began to squint and his body began to twitch. Kairi giggled at him. Kairi finished the salad and told Sora she wanted to have the grapes next. Sora got out the grapes and put them in her mouth. Each one had a juicy center to it, which made Kairi smile with happiness. Sora smiled as well.

"_Just seeing her smile makes me so happy."_

"Cupcake!" Sora chuckled at Kairi's enthusiasm over a silly cupcake. He peeled off the wrapper that was around the cupcake.

"Here you go!" Kairi smiled at Sora and munched on the sweet treat.

"Yummy!" Kairi said. Kairi finished the cupcake and grabbed the bag of chips and started gobbling them up.

"Looks like you are regaining your strength." Sora said. Kairi nodded.

"Don't eat so fast, Kairi."

"Mph munfry!" (Translation: I'm Hungry) Kairi opened her milk carton and drank it till it was gone.

"Finished!"

"Ten minutes and twenty-two seconds a new record!" Cried Tidus.

"TIDUS SHUT UP!"

"Hey guys!" Every one turned around and saw Selphie running up to the table holding a tray filled with food.

"Where were you?" Asked Tidus.

"I had to make up a test for my English class."

"Oh."

"Did I miss anything?" She asked.

"Yea you missed…" Before Tidus could finish Kairi hit him hard on the head.

"I'll tell you after school okay?"

"Ummm…sure."

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

"Calm down Sora…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sora…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"SORA!"

"Sniff…sniff…sniff…"

"Your going to be fine just don't make a fool out of yourself."

"I AM GOING TO GO INSANE!"

"You already are."

"HOW AM I GOING TO SURVIVE 6TH PERIOD WITHOUT YOU?"

"I'll be next door."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"SORA!"

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Sora kneeled down to the ground and grabbed onto Kairi's legs.

"Sora…people are staring!" Kairi hissed.

"I am don't want to be alone!"

"Don't worry…Tidus will be with you!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora tightened his grip even more on Kairi.

"Sora!" Kairi grabbed onto Sora's arms and tried to push him off her.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Sora was pulled away by a pair of strong arms. Sora looked up and saw a very angry man staring at him.

"Hi! Nice day huh?" Sora asked with a wide smile.

"You must be the new student." He replied. Sora gulped.

"I am Mr. Xiax, your english teacher."

"Nice to meet you I'm..."

"Sora." Mr. Xiax finished.

"..."

"Listen up...students can either get on my good side or bad side...you are on my bad side right now!"

"Is there any chance I can get on your good side?"

"Good luck with that." Mr. Xiax simply replied with an evil smile.

* * *

_"T-t-this old man he p-p-played 35 he played knick knack on my…bagel…w-w-with a knick knack p-p-p-p-paddywack give your dog a bone this old m-m-m-man came rolling h-h-h-home."_ Sora slowly turned his head and looked at the clock. He had 35 minutes left of English. Sora twitched in anger and finally snapped. 

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"Sora is there a problem?"

"N-n-no Mr. Xiax!"

"THEN SIT DOWN!" Sora slowly sat back down his sit and continued to sing.

"_This old man he play 36 he played knick knack on my…cow…w-w-w-w-with a knick…knack…paddywack…g-g-g-give your dog a…bone t-t-t-this o-o-o-old man came rolling…h-h-h-home!"_

* * *

"How are you feeling Riku?" Asked the nurse. 

"I am feeling much better…I think I can go to my next class no problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"All right you may go then."

"Thank you nurse."

"Your welcome." Riku walked out the door and went off to his next class. When he reached his classroom he saw a poster that caught his attention.

"_The Spring Dance…hmmmm…"_

* * *

**A/N: I wonder what Riku is planning…again :p Probably something evil…again :p I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! **


	12. Would You Go to the Dance With Me?

**A/N: Sorry about the late update everyone I was having a very bad case of writers block again DX **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts**

**

* * *

**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"YES! FINALLY!" Sora jumped out his chair and ran out the classroom door. When his eyes were set on Kairi's he jumped up and down with happiness. Sora ran up to Kairi and hugged her.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH KAIRI!" He cried. He sniffed her fine hair and felt his body go numb.

"Your hair…smells like…fresh roses." Kairi blushed at Sora's complement. Sora's grip around Kairi became even more tighter.

"Sora…I can't…breathe!" Kairi gasped. Sora released his grip on her and smiled innocently.

"Oh…sorry!"

* * *

"_I have to find Kairi!"_ Riku dashed through the hallway looking for Kairi. It took him a while but he finally found her, but she wasn alone…she was with…'him'! 

"KAIRI!" Kairi and Sora quickly turned their heads directly at Riku. The silver haired boy walked over towards them.

"Riku!"

"Kairi can I talk to you in private?"

"Why?"

"I just need to!"

"Can you tell me after school?"

"…Ok…sure."

"Thanks…let's go Sora." Sora followed Kairi to their next class. Riku's blood began to boil in sheer anger as he watched Sora and Kairi walk off together to their next class.

"_Damn…damn…DAMN!"  
_

* * *

"Sora, right?" 

"Yes ma'am."

"I am Miss. Larxene (Organization :p) and I will be your history teacher…a few things to keep in mind…do what you are suppose to do in my classroom or else…got it?" She said. Sora nodded.

"Good…take a seat next to Kairi!" She said. Sora skipped his way over to his desk and gracefully sat in it. He looked over at Kairi and winked at her. Kairi giggled and smiled at him.

"Okay class today we are going to talk about the French Revolution." Said Miss. Larxene.

"I remember that day far too well…so much blood." Whispered Sora. Kairi's eyes opened wide in shock at what he just said.

"D-did you just say you remember that day…during the French Revolution?"

"Yea…I was there when it happened." Kairi's mouth opened wide.

"How old are you?" Sora couldn't help but chuckle at the question Kairi had just asked him.

"How old do you think I am?" He asked her.

"…Very old."

"Kairi…is there something you would like to share with the class?" Barked Miss. Larxene.

"No ma'am."

"Then please be quiet!"

"Yes ma'am." Kairi looked down at the ground and blushed in pure embarrassment.

* * *

Riku looked out the window and let out a great big sigh. 

"_I don't understand what she sees in him…I mean she barely even knows the guy and she's letting him move all over her…WHY?" _He soon felt some tap against his shoulder. Riku turned his head around and saw Wakka with a note that had Riku's name on it.

"Who's it from?" He asked the orange haired boy.

"It's from girl in the back of our row." He replied. Riku lifted his head up to get a decent view of the girl Wakka was talking about. The girl had long black hair and blue eyes. The silver haired boy opened the note and began to read it.

"Would you go to the dance with me?" It said. Riku rolled his eyes in annoyance and wrote on the note, "NO!" Riku got out of his desk and walked up to the girl and handed her the note without making any eye contact. He walked swiftly back to his desk and went back to looking out the window. It wasn't long before he heard the sounds of the girl's weeping. Riku could hear her getting up from her desk and running out the door.

"Riku…that was a bit harsh ya?" Wakka said to him. Riku looked at Wakka and glared at him.

"Honestly... I couldn't care less."

* * *

"One more period left to go…are you ready?" Asked Kairi. Sora nodded with confidence in his eyes. 

"Bring it on!" He followed her to what looked like an art class.

"Art?"

"Yup! It's my favorite subject!" Kairi said with a smile. They walked into the classroom and sat down at one of the tables.

"Are you the new student Sora?" Sora turned his head and saw a man with long hair staring at him.

"Yes I am."

"I am Mr. Marluxia, I am your art teacher." He said with a stern face.

"Nice to meet you." Sora replied.

"I have only one simple room in my classroom…creativity…I want to see a lot of creativity from you and I can assure you will be successful in my class…understand?" Sora nodded.

"Okay class today we will be starting our new assignment…self portraits."

"Yes!" Kairi squeeled.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong Sora?"

"I can't draw to save my life."

"Don't worry…I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"YEA!" Sora kissed Kairi on the cheek and hugged her real tight.

* * *

School was soon finally over for the day and students were moving around like cattle to the doors of freedom. 

"Hey Kairi…I need to ask you something." Said Sora.

"What is it?"

"I-I was wondering…there is a spring dance coming up…and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Kairi gasped.

"_Sora wants to take me to the dance…what should I do?" _Kairi thought about this for a while, but she finally came up with an answer.

"Yes Sora…I will go to the dance with you!"

"YIPPEE!" Sora cried as he jumped around the school like child. Kairi couldn't help but giggle at Sora's enthusiasm.

"Kairi!" Kairi turned around and saw Riku waving at her. Kairi walked over to him and gave him a blank expression.

"What is it?"

"Kairi…would you got to the dance with me?" Riku asked. Kairi's heart immediately began to stop beating.

"Riku... Sora's already asked me to the dance." She said with sadness in her voice.

"Oh…I see."

"I really am sorry."

"It's okay…don't worry…have a good time with Sora."

"Riku…"

"Kairi…it's fine!" Kairi nodded and walked off towards Sora. Riku stared at Sora in complete disgust.

"_DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM TO HELL!"_ Riku put his hands in his pockets and walked away. Before he knew it he bumped into someone.

"Sorry…" He looked down and saw Selphie.

"You're the second person I bumped into today Riku!" He didn't reply he just stood there and looked at her.

"Hey Riku have you seen Kairi she had to tell me something today?"

"She ran off with Sora."

"Oh darn!"

"…"

"Riku…are you okay?"

"…"

"Say something!"

"Selphie do you want to go to the dance with me?" Riku asked. Selphie placed her hands over her mouth and gasped. Her whole body began to shake violently.

"Well?"

"I WOULD LOVE TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH YOU!" She screamed.

"Good."

"Don't worry Riku we'll have a great time!" Selphie said with a smile.

"Yes…I know." Selphie beamed with joy. She was about to walk away when Riku grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her body against his.

"Can I walk you home?"

"S-s-s-s-s-sure!" Riku and Selphie walked out of the school doors together with Selphie clinging onto Riku's arm. Riku couldn't help but smirk at Selphie's eagerness.

"_Too easy."  
_

* * *

"Hey Kairi I had a fantastic first day at school!" Kairi was confused at what Sora had just said. 

"Are you serious?"

"Of course!"

"…"

"You figured out what I really was…and our bonds have never been closer…you make my life complete Kairi!" Sora began to lean his head towards Kairi, aiming for her soft lips. Kairi closed her eyes and felt herself doing the same thing.

"KAIRI!" Before they were about to kiss Sora and Kairi saw a man staring at them with angry eyes.

"Axel!"

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh looks like big brother Axel caught his little sister with a boy oh dear! Well you all know the drill…REVIEW! One more thing...sometimes you wont get an e-mail that tells you that my story has been updated until like 6 or 7 hours after I have posted it so you all might want to check the site to see if I have updated!  
**


	13. Dinner with Axel

**A/N: Hey everyone…I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY about the super long wait…I have been very very very lazy XP I also have been brainstorming ideas for the story so yea…DX**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts  
**

* * *

"Axel…it's not what it looks like!" Said Kairi. 

"Oh really…"

"…"

"To me it looked like you two were about to kiss each other!"

"…"

"Am I right?"

"…"

"I am right…aren't I?"

"Axel…please…"

"Kairi…I don't understand…why you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend…I AM SO HAPPY!" Axel ran up to his sister and hugged her real tight.

"What surprises me the most is that this boy 'whom I never seen before in my entire life' and 'who is not Riku' is your first boyfriend!" Sora's left eye twitched when Axel mentioned Riku's name. The fire haired man released his grip on Kairi and walked up to Sora.

"Hello! My name is Axel…I am Kairi's older brother!" Axel extended his arm waiting for Sora to shake his hand.

"I'm Sora!" Sora took Axel's hand and shook it.

"You seem like a nice man…how about you come over for dinner tonight?"

"Axel…I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Nonsense! It's a fantastic idea! What do you say Sora?"

"I…ummmm…ermmm…"

"GREAT! Come by at seven tonight…here is our address so you don't get lost."

"_As if I really need their address." _Sora thought with a sly smirk.

"I hope you work up an appetite Sora…I am going to cook a meal that will knock your socks off!"

"…Great…"

"Well I must be going I have to sign up to be a chaperon for the dance."

"WHAT!" Screamed Kairi.

"Calm down Kairi, the school needs more chaperons for the dance…so I got a call from the principle asking me to be a chaperon."

"This can't be happening."

"Don't worry, I'll try not to embarrass you."

"TRY!?"

"We need to work on that temper of yours."

"…"

"Later." Axel waved good-bye and entered the school building.

"So…you have a brother huh?"

"Yup."

"…He's weird."

"I know."

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home Riku." 

"No problem Selphie."

"Riku…can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well…about what happened between you and Sora earlier today…"

"What about it?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Huh?"

"Make him fight you."

"I hate the guy…isn't that enough?"

"Your jealous of him aren't you?"

"Jealous of what?"

"He seems close to Kairi…really close."

"…"

"You've known Kairi since preschool, but Sora has only known her for a day or two and he has been able to create a bond that seems…intimate."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY SELPHIE?" Selphie's heart jumped in surprise at Riku's loud and aggressive words. Her eyes slowly started to form tears that she tried to hold back but couldn't.

"Selphie…?"

"Sniff…sniff…waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"SELPHIE!"

"_Damn! What the hell is wrong with me?"_

"Y-you big fat…m-m-meanie!"

"_Okay I deserved that...I'm fat?"_

"Selphie…I'm sorry I didn't mean it…please stop crying…it hurts to see you cry."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does it hurt you to see me cry?"

"I have never seen you cry before…you always smile…it makes me smile."

"…Sniff…" Riku pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Selphie.

"Here…blow." Selphie grabbed the handkerchief from Riku and blew her nose. The sound of the mucus coming out made Riku flinch.

"_Good-bye my precious hello kitty handkerchief."_ (Violin music plays in the background XD)

"_Where is that music coming from?"_

"Thank you, Riku." Selphie handed him his handkerchief but Riku refused to take it.

"Keep it."

"All right…sniff." There was a moment of stillness between the two for a while until Selphie spoke up.

"Riku what I am trying to say is...don't chase after Kairi if she starts going out with Sora."

"…"

"Trust me…you will be put through a lot of pain."

"…"

"I…don't want…to see you in pain…ever again."

* * *

The cool breeze night air blew against Sora's body. The vampire smiled when he saw Kairi's house up ahead. 

"_Show time!" _He swooped down and landed gracefully on the ground and walked up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to open the door. The vampire soon heard the sound of footsteps running towards the door. The doorknob began to turn and the door slowly opened, revealing Kairi.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"Hey." He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"HI SORA! I HAVE DINNER READY!" Axel shouted. Sora and Kairi walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I hope you like…macaroni and cheese!"

"Oh. My. God."

"HAHAHAHAHA! I KNEW YOU WOULD BE SURPRISED!"

"_If only he knew."_

"Dig in!" Sora gazed down at the macaroni cheese. The creamy and yellow food was laughing at his fear.

_"It's mocking me." _

"_You can't eat me Sora…you are weak! Ha ha ha!"_

"I'LL SHOW YOU CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGE!" Sora took a fook and stabbed the mac and cheese and ate it.

"_Wow! That boy sure has a lot of energy!"_

"So Sora…do you have any siblings?"

"Yes…I have two older siblings…a brother and a sister…I also have a sister-in-law."

"Oooooooooooooo!"

"My brother and sister-in-law are expecting a child too!"

"So you are going to be an uncle, huh?"

"That's right."

"Wow!"

"Yup."

"So how come I have never seen you before at the school?"

"I was home schooled by my sister."

"Your sister…your parents didn't teach you?"

"My parents are dead."

"Oh! I am so sorry…I didn't know…"

"It's okay…don't worry about it."

* * *

"Well Sora it was great meeting you…we have to do this again sometime!"

"I think so too!" Sora looked at Kairi and smiled at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." He said.

"See ya." Sora took Kairi's hand and kissed it. She looked over at her brother and blushed when she saw him wink at her.

"Thank you for everything." He said and the young vampire sprinted off into the night.

"I like that kid…fantastic catch Kairi!" Axel said as he patted his sister's head.

"Yea…I know."

* * *

**A/N: YES! FINALLY! IT'S DONE! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Now before I forget I want you all to know that I probably will not be updating sooner and more like later because of school Xp I will still be writing this story so don't worry about that! Well you all know the drill…cough review cough!**


	14. Vampire Hunt

**A/N: O…M…G! It's been a very long time since I updated this story…sorry about that everyone hopefully none of you went crazy…:/…well thanks to everyone who reviewed and here is chapter 14 enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don' own Kingdom Hearts…sadly :( **

* * *

Swoooooooosh... 

An ice-cold wind blew fiercely against Yuffie and her group of vampire hunters.

"Yuffie…it's almost midnight and we should be heading back to Radiant Garden." Said one of the hunters.

"Not yet!"

"Yuffie…we are tired, cold and hungry…we can't take it!"

"If you want the vampire's to kill us then be my guest!"

"…"

"I didn't come out her for nothing…there have been numerous accounts of vampire killings in this forest."

"…"

"Now I want half of you to go look over by the lake and I want the other half to look over by the mountains…let's go!"

"Yes ma'am!"

**3 hours later**

"Has anyone found anything yet?"

"Not yet."

"DAMN!"

"YUFFIE!" The young vampire hunter turned around and saw Leon running towards her.

"Leon?"

"Yuffie what are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you the same question Leon."

"Yuffie…you have been out here for 3 days with your men…it's time to call it quits!"

"NO! THERE ARE VAMPIRES HERE I KNOW IT!"

"Yuffie…please stop this…"

"DO YOU WANT TO SEE ANOTHER CHILD'S CORPSE AGAIN?"

"…Yuffie…"

"DO YOU!?"

"…No…no I don't."

"THEN LET ME DO MY JOB!"

"Pathetic humans." A dark voice echoed through the forest making everyone completely stiff.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" One of the vampire hunters suddenly screamed in terror. He was being lifted up off the ground and tossed deep into the dense forest.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He cried.

"What's going on?" One of them cried.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"…" Silence soon filled the forest. A couple of minutes later everyone soon snapped out of their trance and dashed off into the forest to find the hunter. When they found him it was too late…he was dead.

"No…"

BOOM! Thunder and lightning scattered through out the sky. A couple of minutes passed and ran began to fall hard and heavy against their bodies.

"Whose next?" The dark voice said. Soon all of the vampire hunters were picked off one by one. Screams of horror and terror echoed through the forest.

"FIGHT IT! DON'T BACK DOWN!" Cried Yuffie as she got out her weapons and was prepared to attack whatever was killing everyone. The vampire hunters got out their guns and started shooting in different directions. It wasn't long before the hunters ran out of ammo.

"DAMN! We're out of ammo!"

"Now what do we do?"

"There is only one thing to do at a time like this…RUN LIKE LITTLE SISSY GIRLS!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Cried Yuffie.

"Anywhere but here…later!" Before the hunters could escape a dark figure appeared in front of them.

"You're not leaving this place alive." It said to the terrified men. In the blink of an eye, blood splattered in every direction.

"Yuffie c'mon!" Leon said as he grabbed Yuffie's wrist and dragged her off back to the city. When they reached the city gates Leon looked at Yuffie.

"Yuffie…"

"This is my fault…"

"Huh?"

"If it wasn't for me they would still be alive."

"It's not your fault."

"NO! IT IS…I am such a…" Before Yuffie could say another word Leon crashed his lips against hers into a deep passionate kiss.

"Never do that to me again…understand?" He said against her lips. Yuffie nodded 'yes'.

"Good." Leon continued to kiss her sweet cherry lips as the vicious rain fell down against their bodies.

* * *

**A/N: YES! HURRAY! CHAPTER 14 IS DONE! I hope enjoyed it! Please review and I will hopefully have this updated sooner rather than later :)!**


	15. Coffee with a Vampire

**A/N: Umm…sorry about the late update everyone! I have been busy helping with our school play, The Wiz, it's a jazzed up version of the Wizard of Oz! It was a lot of fun and it was very successful! I also have had tons of homework too! So here is chapter 15 everyone so enjoy! One more thing my goal is to get 200 or more reviews for this story by the time it is over! So keep those reviews coming :) **

* * *

"Sora…where have been hanging out these last couple of weeks?" Cloud asked his brother. Sora froze immediately and looked at the blonde haired young man. 

"_Damn! I hope he hasn't figured out that I am attending a human school…and the reason why I did…HE WOULD KILL ME!"_

"Well you know…just checking out my surroundings!"

"You are going to a human school aren't you?"

"GOD DAMN IT STOP READING MY MIND!"

"Sora, what the hell are you thinking?"

"I don't see what the big deal is?"

"Sora…if you lose control over yourself…you could hurt one of the humans and that would put danger to our family!"

"I am well aware of that!"

"What motivated you to do this?"

"…"

"A girl…you are in love with a mortal girl!"

"…No…"

"YOU ARE!"

"So what if I am…you can't make me stop loving her…she is my life!"

"Does she know you are a vampire?"

"…"

"Sora?"

"So what if she does?"

"…" Cloud stormed off and left Sora in a confused state.

* * *

The sun shined brightly against Kairi's fare skin as she walked down the market street of Radiant Garden. She took out a grocery list out of her pocket and read the ingredients Axel needed for dinner tonight. 

"_Let's see…looks like he's making spaghetti tonight…I'll need to get some tomato sauce, pasta noodles and meat balls…and other stuff that I can't pronounce because it's in Italian…grrrrrrrrrr!"_ While Kairi was shopping for the food supplies, she was unaware of a pair of cold eyes watching her every move.

"_That girl has Sora's scent!" _The pair of eyes followed Kairi's every single move. The eyes dare not leave its gaze on the girl. It wasn't long before Kairi had a strange feeling that she was indeed being watched.

"_Why do I get the feeling I am being watched?"_

"That's because you are being watched!" Kairi jumped in surprise and turned around to see a very handsome young man with very spiky blonde hair.

"You…how did you…"

"You have my brother's scent on you."

"_Brother's scent?"_

"…"

"Sora!?"

"Yes, I am assuming you know him of course?"

"Yes…and I am assuming you are a vampire just like him?"

"I am."

"Did he tell you about me?"

"Kind of...Kairi."

"Wait how do you know my name?"

"I read your mind."

_"He can read minds too!" _

"All vampires can!"

"..."

"I see...I don't know your name."

"It's Cloud."

"Cloud? Like the fluffy clouds in the sky!"

"..."

"..."

** (Dramatic Stare XD) **

"Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me?"

"Vampires drink coffee?"

"Yes..."

"Human food too?"

"Of course, we have to in order to blend...why do you ask?"

"Sora hates that stuff!"

"My brother is stubborn, he refuses to associate with the human world's culture in anyway...I found it quite surprising when I found out he was attending a human school!"

"Then how come he is willing to attend a human school and eat macaroni and cheese?"

"Isn't it obvious...it's because of you... he is willing to make many sacrifices just to be with you."

"..."

"..."

"I guess that makes sense…" Kairi followed cloud to the nearest café shop.

"Hi welcome to 'Radiant Coffee'!" Said a young women.

"Hi, I'll have a medium French Roast coffee." Said Cloud.

"I'll have a large hot chocolate coffee with marshmallows and cream!" Said Kairi.

"All right that'll be five dollars and fifty cents!" said the women. Cloud handed the money over to the women.

"Thank you, you're drinks will be ready soon!"

"Let's go sit outside." Said Cloud.

"Ok." Cloud and Kairi walked outside and sat down at a round table. There was complete and utter silence between them. Kairi felt awkward being with Cloud, not because he was a vampire, but because he was Sora's older brother. His personality was so different from Sora's, but his outside was kind of similar. The spiky hair was for certain a family trait.

"Kairi…I need to tell you something."

"Hmm?"

"It's regarding about our family."

"Oh…don't worry I wont tell anyone about your secret…"

"That's not what I'm worried about!"

"Huh?"

"It wont matter if you do keep our secret safe…we may still have to…erase your memory."

"My memories?"

"It's not that we don't trust you Kairi, it's just the way how things turn out."

"I'll forget about…Sora?"

"It may come to that."

"_No…this is unfair…I don't want to…"_

"Is there anyway around it?"

"Like I said before, it may or may not come to that."

"But what if it does…isn't there something I can do…"

"I am sorry Kairi, but that is not my decision to make."

"Then whose is it?"

"It our king's decision."

"Your king?"

"Yes…"

"What if I could talk to your king and convince him to let me keep my…"

"Out of the question!"

"But Cloud…"

"Kairi, I don't mean to sound rude but this is our families decision…not yours!"

"…"

"I am truly sorry, but this is how it's always been."

"…"

"Here are your drinks!" The women gave them their drinks and smiled.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, but thank you." Said Cloud as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Mmm, bitter…just how I like it!" Cloud said with a smile. Kairi slightly smiled and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"_Sora…if there is nothing I can do to stop this…than I hope that you can!" _

* * *

**A/N: Yay!!! Chapter 15 is done everyone! I hope you enjoyed! Oh before I forget I am planning on doing a Roxas/Namine fanfiction soon! I sort have a pretty good idea on what I want to write about, I may have it posted after Falling For You or just post it! I don't know! Well, gotta fly! Remember to review!**


	16. Reunion

**A/N: Yay! I updated finally, sorry about the late update I have been lazy and major writer's block! I have also been busy finishing up with finals! Here is Chapter 16, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts **

* * *

"Thanks for breakfast Axel, I'm off to school!"

"Okay, have a good day!" Kairi quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door. She dashed towards the school building, never slowing down for a brief second. All Kairi could think about was the handsome young vampire, who has become a big part of her life.

"I just want to see him, I just want to…" The sight of the school building interrupted her thoughts. Kairi opened the main double doors and went inside.

"Kairi!" She turned around and saw Sora running up to her. Kairi smiled and waited patiently for the vampire to come scoop her up in his arms. Her spun her in the air and they never broke eye contact. The young vampire sniffed her ravishing fragrance and he could feel his whole body going numb.

"I missed you!" Sora said as he placed Kairi down and kissed her forehead. Kairi just continued to gaze into his ocean blue eyes. She grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and dragged him into passionate kiss. Sora's eyes snapped wide open in shock at the unexpected action from Kairi. Sora wrapped his arms around her waist and began to react with the kiss. Their tongues began to battle for dominance. Kairi was the victor and darted her tongue in his mouth. He tasted so…exotic to her!

"Wow…" She said against his lips. Sora smirked.

"I taste pretty good huh?"

"You taste awesome!" She claimed his lips again.

* * *

"Oh boy I can't wait!" Cried Selphie a she skipped down the hallway.

"Wait for what?" Asked Tidus as he scratched his head.

"THE SPRING DANCE!"

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh yeah that's right I forgot!"

"You're such an idiot!"

"I am not!"

"Hey guys stop arguing, ya?" Pleaded Wakka.

"Whatever!" Said Selphie. She turned around smiled when she saw Riku walking down the hallway.

"RIKU!" Selphie ran up to him and grabbed onto his left arm.

"HEY, ARE YOU EXCITED FOR THE DANCE?" Riku looked down at the peppy girl clingy onto his arm.

"Couldn't be more excited." He smirked.

* * *

"It's so cold…" Long dark hair swayed against the gentle breeze. She looked down below the ice mountain valley, and she could feel chills up her spine.

_"I have looked everywhere for him...I am so stupid, what was I thinking?" _

"You shouldn't be out in the cold, Tifa." Tifa gasped and turned her body towards a small figure shrouded in a black coat.

"Y-Your majesty?" She stuttered. The figure walked up to her and removed his hood.

"Hello Tifa."

"It is you…King Mickey!" The young vampire woman gave the king of all vampires a huge hug. Mickey smiled and gave her a hug too. Tifa soon began to weep on the King's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Your majesty…I have been looking for you!"

"For me?"

"Yes, I am concerned about Sora."

"What about him?"

"I think he is in danger."

"What kind of danger?"

"It's…_him…_he's back, and he's after Sora?"

"…"

"Cloud and I talked in our minds a couple days ago, he said there was an attack a while ago, and it was defiantly _him_ who is responsible for it!"

"…"

"What should we do?"

"We'll have to go back to Radiant Garden, and get to _him_ before he gets to Sora."

"…"

"I can't do this alone…I am going to need your help and Cloud's."

* * *

"I love to wash dishes…yes I love to use my nice little rag and scrub up the icky stuff that is stuck to my dishes, I like to use lots of soap to clean my dishes, LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!" Sang Axel as he began to dance around while doing the dishes (0.0''''')

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"OMG! THE PHONE!" Axel ran up to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Leon."

"Hey…how's Yuffie doing?"

"She is doing all right, I check on her now and then."

"Is she still hunting vampires?"

"She is still recovering from the attack, but she should be hunting again soon."

"Leon…I think you are doing a good thing…looking after her."

"Well, I care about her a lot."

"You like her don't you?"

"…"

"C'mon…say it."

"I don't like her."

"…"

"I love her."

* * *

Aerith was in the living room reading her favorite book, next a warm fire. She soon felt the something kick inside her belly. The beautiful vampire smiled and placed her hand on her swollen belly.

"You're going to be a strong baby," She said to the unborn baby. Aerith turned her gaze to the dancing fire, "_Just like your father." _

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter 16. Sorry if the chapters haven't been so exciting lately, I just don't know what else to put, but don't worry they will get better! Review! Also, vote if you want Cloud and Aerith's baby to be a boy or a girl :)**


	17. Getting Ready For The Dance

**A/N: I am alive again people whoo hoo! If your wondering why I haven't been updating in a while it's because I have been brainstorming a lot of ideas and deciding what should and shouldn't go into the story. I have a little of awesome ideas and now I can just let them out like crazy. Since it is summer I will surly be updating this story more often! Anyway…here is FINALLY chapter 17! Enjoy and remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts :(**

* * *

"Kairi c'mon we have to look for dresses now!" Selphie said as she dragged Kairi towards the mall.

"We have a whole month before prom comes we can wait a little longer." The red head said as she tried to release the fierce grip Selphie had on her left wrist.

" All the good dresses will be gone soon, so we might as well look now!"

"I don't care!"

"Don't you want to look sexy for Sora?" Selphie asked as she winked at Kairi whose cheeks were turning into a deep cherry red color.

"W-what would I care about what he thinks?" She replied.

"You could get some action during prom…maybe even after if you know what I mean?"

"Selphie!"

"Kairi at least go for me please, this is my first time going to a dance with someone other than Wakka and Tidus."

"What's wrong with Wakka and Tidus?"

"Nothing, it's just that they're like my brothers so whenever I go to prom with either one of them it just doesn't feel like a real prom date at all."

"So what are they going to do for prom since you are taken?"

"Funny thing you should mention that…they are actually going to be the DJ's for the prom."

"WHAT! WHY?"

"Wakka and Tidus talked to Principal Xemnas about it said they would do it for free, but only if they got some school credits for it."

"The principal actually agreed to that?"

"The school is on a tight budget."

"Of course."

"Anyway, please can we look for dresses?" Selphie asked as she lowered her lip and whimpered like a puppy. Kairi tried to ignore her but she knew she could never resist Selphie's puppy face...no one can!

"Okay fine!"

"HURRAY!" Selphie skipped to the mall and Kairi walked slowly behind her.

* * *

"Hi Aerith!"

"Hi Sora!" Sora skipped to his sister-in-law and gave her a gentle hug so he wouldn't hurt the baby. Aerith all of the sudden felt the baby kick in her stomach.

"Oh!"

"You okay?"

"The baby kicked!"

"Can I feel?" Pleaded Sora.

"Of course." Sora placed his hands on Aerith's belly and waited for the baby to kick. The brown haired vampire soon felt something bump against his hand and he smiled.

"IT KICKED! IT KICKED!" He said with joy.

"Sora, I know the gender of the baby."

"Really so soon?"

"Yes, vampire babies develop faster than human babies."

"I knew that I was just testing you…tell me the gender!"

"It's a girl!"

"I'm having a niece, OH HAPPY DAY!" Sora skipped around like a little kid high on sugar. Aerith giggled at her brother-in-laws enthusiasm towards his niece. She couldn't ask for a better uncle for her daughter.

"Aerith does Cloud know?"

"He does, in fact he went to go buy some baby clothes."

"Why can't we make the babies clothes instead of buying them from those humans?" Sora said in a disgusted tone. He hated how this family has become more affiliated with the human world.

"I decided I wanted to make your tuxedo for your prom instead of making an outfit for the baby."

"YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?"

"I read your mind!" Aerith said as gentle smile beamed on her face.

"I think a baby is more important than tuxedo."

"Don't worry, Cloud and I are ready for the baby to come."

"…"

"All right let's make that tuxedo!"

"Oh joy…"

* * *

"Kairi what do you think of this dress?" Kairi looked at the dress Selphie was wearing. It was yellow ball gown silk dress with one shoulder strap. She was also wearing a yellow sash to go with it.

"Selphie you look so pretty!" Kairi said.

"Think Riku will like it?"

"He'd be an idiot if he didn't." Selphie giggled and looked at herself in the mirror making many different poses and facial expressions.

"I still like your dress better it's amazing on you." Kairi looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. It was a light pink, strapless, kind of gothic ball gown dress. Around her stomach there was a black design as well on the dress.

"It's pretty cool."

"You will defiantly make Sora go bonkers when he sees that." Kairi blushed madly at her friend's comment about Sora.

"I don't think he…"

"I hope you guys use protection."

"SELPHIE!"

* * *

"You have to hold still Sora." Aerith said as she stitched the left sleeve of Sora's tuxedo.

"I can't help it I hate sitting still!"

"You are going to have to try." BOOM! A loud noise echoed outside the room, startling Aerith and Sora. They heard footsteps running towards them. BOOM AGAIN! Opening the door to the room was Tifa and King Mickey.

"What the…"

"Sora go to your room…now!" Tifa demanded pointing her finger at her younger brother.

"Why?"

"Just go! GO!"

"Sora, we'll finish your tuxedo later." Aerith said as she removed the soon to be tuxedo from Sora.

"This bites!"

"UPSTAIRS NOW!" Sora stuck his tongue out at the dark haired vampire and stormed up to his bedroom."

"Did he buy the whole Cloud shopping for baby clothes thing?" Tifa asked as she walked up to her sister-in-law and placed her hands on her swollen belly.

"Yes, he did."

"I am sorry, but we can't let him know that Cloud is patrolling the town for any signs of 'him'."

"Him…so he really is here." Aerith's eyes lowered to the ground.

"Yes…Sephiroth."

**A/N: The one called 'Him' has been revealed and it's Sephiroth! Cloud and Aerith's child is going to be a girl since most of you voted for a girl. I might put up the pictures of Selphie and Kairi's dresses on my profile, if any of you readers want to see them. That's all for now folks! **


	18. Memories and Revealed Secrets

**A/N: Wow I updated sooner than I thought! I would have updated much sooner but I was on vacation catching some fish! I caught a lot of fish it was fun! Anyway here is chapter 18! Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

"What are we going to do?" Aerith asked as she placed her hand on her swollen belly.

"I think the best thing for now is to keep this from Sora." Said Mickey.

"For how long?" Tifa asked the king of the vampires.

"Until we can figure out what Sephiroth is planning to do."

* * *

Cloud walked through the bazaar of Radiant Garden, looking for any signs of Sephiroth.

"I have to find him, I wont let him succeed…not again." Cloud soon felt a dark presence nearby. His heart beat stopped instantly. He knew that dark presence anywhere.

_"I know you're out there, Sephiroth."_

_"Then come and get me, Cloud."_

_"So you finally speak."_

_"If you want to find me, meet me outside the city gates."_

_"I'll be there." _Cloud walked through the bazaar quickly and gracefully. He reached the city gates and saw a dark shadowy figure hiding in the trees.

"Cloud, it's so good to see you again." The figure jumped out of the trees and he across his face was sly grin.

"Sephiroth!"

"How long has it been Cloud…six…seven years?"

"Shut up, why are you here?"

"Now let's not get too hasty."

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"I think you might know why I am here, to take care of some unfinished business."

"...No…not…"

"Yes, I have come for him."

"Sora!"

"Yes, your dear brother Sora."

"I wont let you Sephiroth!" Cloud said as he took out his bad ass sword.

"Are you so eager to fight me Cloud?"

"I'll fight you to protect my family."

"Yes your family…your having one of your own now don't you?"

"Shut up."

"You have been very busy haven't you, a wife and you have a kid on the way!"

"Shut up."

"You wife used to be human right."

"Don't bring her into this!"

"You haven't been together for very long."

"…"

"What would you do if anything happened to her?"

"SHUT UP!"

"_Flashback…3 years ago_

_It was an early spring day in the small town of Radiant Garden. The streets were bustling with many people shopping, eating, and drinking beer. A vampire with blonde spiky hair walked slowly through thestreets. _

_"Excuse me sir." A young woman with long brown braided hair with a basket of flowers in her hands smiled at the spiky blonde haired vampire. The vampire soon felt his blood race violently inside him._

_"Would you like to buy some flowers?" She asked in a sweet voice. He didn't know what to say, he felt like his voice was tied in knots._

_"I…uh…"_

_"You okay?"_

_"I…don't have any money."_

_"Oh…that's okay I'll give you one for free!" She handed him a daisy, still smiling brightly at him._

_"Thanks." He replied._

_"Your welcome." There was silence between, Cloud didn't move from his spot and continued to stare at the flower._

_"Are you sure your okay?"_

_"Sorry."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Never mind…I should go." Cloud stormed off into the busy streets, looking away from the girl that gave him the flower. The next day he saw her selling flowers again. He took a deep breath and walked up to her. She saw him and the brown haired lady smiled at him._

_"Hey there again!"_

_"Hi."_

_"Would you like another flower?"_

_"Sure, I have money this time…"_

_"No charge!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yea…how about a rose?" She gave him the rose and he sniffed it. _

_"Smells good huh?"_

_"Yea." He replied to her._

_"I'm Aerith." _

_"Cloud."_

_"So Cloud, you're not going to run off on me again?" Cloud looked at Aerith and gazed deeply into her eyes. They sparkled like pure diamonds._

_"I wouldn't think of it." From that day on Cloud would go see Aerith every day. She would give him a flower and he would stand by her until she was done selling flowers for the day. It was until one week later Cloud and Aerith's lives would change forever._

_"Aerith."_

_"Yea."_

_"I hope I am not being burden."_

_"Oh no! You're not a burden, far from it!"_

_"Do you like it when I'm with you?"_

_"Oh Cloud…this past week has been wonderful I am glad you are with me."_

_"Me too." Cloud placed his hand over Aerith's cheek and leaned in close to her. Aerith closed her eyes and she instantly felt Cloud's lips against hers. His lips were cold, and her lips were warm. Cloud nibbled her lips begging for an entrance. Aerith opened her mouth and gave Cloud's tongue access to her mouth. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth. She tasted so perfect to him. Cloud grabbed her around the waste and brought her closer to him. Aerith wrapped her arms around his neck bringing them even closer to together. He broke this kiss so they could breath for some air as their lips lingered. Not even for one second did their eyes stray away from each other. After that day they were inseparable. It was simply true love. As time went on, Cloud knew he had to tell Aerith his secret. A few weeks after they got together, he did. Cloud took Aerith to a secret meadow. He took her hand and kissed it gently._

_"Aerith, if you knew something horrible about me you would still love me right?"_

_"Cloud what's wrong?" Aerith asked. Cloud took a deep breath and held it in for a couple of seconds. He then slowly let it out. The vampire looked down at Aerith and opened his mouth and revealed his fangs. Aerith looked at his teeth and didn't move an inch. _

_"You're a vampire?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How come you didn't tell me sooner?"_

_"I was afraid you wouldn't love me if you knew."_

_"Cloud, I don't care that you're a vampire, that still doesn't change my feelings about you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Cloud, I love you…I will always love you no matter what."_

_"I love you too!" Cloud crashed his lips against Aerith's into a fiery kiss. Cloud knew that she would be the one he would spend all eternity with. Aerith broke the kiss and smiled at her vampire._

_"I have never been this happy before!" _

_"Me neither." Cloud got down on one knee and took a small black box. He opened it and revealed a ring with diamonds all around it. Aerith placed her hands over her mouth in astonishment._

_"Aerith, will you marry me?"_

_"YES!" The wedding was held a couple of months later. Cloud had asked King Mickey to marry them. He agreed to it without hesitation._

_"Cloud you have found true love, and I will accept it." Tifa, his brother Sora, Donald and Goofy attended the wedding._

_"Do you Aerith take Cloud to be your husband?"_

_"I do."_

_"Do you Cloud take Aerith to be your wife?"_

_"I do."_

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." Cloud removed Aerith's vale and kissed her on the lips. He broke the kiss and whispered into her ear, "Are you ready?" He asked her._

_"I have been for a long time." He opened his mouth near her neck and took bite hard into her neck. She winced at the pain, but shook it off. A few minutes later Cloud's teeth left his wife's neck and she collapsed into her husband's arms. He carried her bridal style to their bedroom and he placed her on the bed._

_"I can't wait until we start our life together."_

_End Flashback_

"If you do anything to her…"

"Cloud, I'd never do anything to harm your wife or your unborn child…yet."

"You bastard!" Cloud charged at the vampire and swung his sword at him, but the evil vampire easily dodged it.

"You have gotten too soft Cloud." Sephiroth said. Cloud clenched his fist tight in anger.

"I have enjoyed our little reunion Cloud, but I think we will have to meet another day."

"Flying away like the coward as always!"

"No, I am just not in the mood to fight with you."

"Why you-"

"You have not heard the last of me Cloud, we will meet again." SWOOSH! Sephiroth disappeared without a trace and Cloud stood their dead silent.

"I wont let him take you Sora." Cloud pointed his sword toward the ground and easily stabbed into it.

"I promise, I refuse to lose you the same way we lost mom and dad to him."

* * *

Sora looked out of his bedroom window. His stomach growled for blood, it has been days since he had human blood.

"I have to get something decent to eat." He slowly opened his window and flew out into the sky.

"Good thing it is dark so no one can see me." He flew above the streets of Radiant Garden. He looked down at the ground and sniffed for blood. The vampire sniffed all over the city until he finally sniffed out someone's blood.

_"Bingo."_ He said to himself. He swooped down towards the park where he saw his prey sitting on the bench. He landed softly to the ground without making a sound. Sora crept up behind his unsuspecting victim and jumped onto him. He covered his mouth to prevent him from screaming. The young vampire opened his mouth wide and bit into the boy's neck.

Meanwhile Riku was on his way back home from grocery shopping for his mother.

"I don't know why mom made me go shopping at the market, do I seriously look like the guy that goes grocery shopping for his mother?" Riku's eyes soon caught on to two guys on a bench. His eyes twitched as he saw the one with spiky brown hair holding onto to a boy with spiky dirty blonde hair from behind and kissing him on the neck.

"Oh…my…god…my eyes…they have been scarred for life." Riku rubbed his eyes and looked at the two boys again. Riku then suddenly recognized the boy with the spiky brown hair and the boy with dirty blonde hair. He became really furious and disturbed.

"It's Sora and Tidus." Riku slowly walked up behind a tree and watched Sora and Tidus being...gross.

"He's cheating on Kairi with Tidus, I knew there was something wrong with him...and he's gay…or bisexual! And so is Tidus!" Riku than looked more closely and soon he say blood trailing down Tidus's neck. Riku's eyes felt like they were going to come out of their sockets.

"Sora doesn't have to be so rough on Tidus." He soon saw Sora's retreat from Tidus's neck and licked his mouth revealing his fangs in front of Riku.

"No way…he can't be…" Riku felt his body go completely numb. He dropped the grocery bags and they hit the ground hard. Sora immediately stood still as he heard the nose from behind. He quickly turned around and saw Riku starring at him. Blood was slowly dripping down Sora's mouth. The vampire quickly wiped the red liquid off his chin.

"I can't believe it!" Sora gulped at the silver haired boy's words.

"It's not what it looks like!" Sora panicked as he looked at Riku.

"Sora, you're a vampire!"

* * *

**A/N: Muhahahahaha cliffhanger! I was up late doing this chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read and review!**


	19. A Romantic Moment

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, thanks to those who reviewed for the last chapter! I don't have much to say or any good random crap to talk about so you can just go and enjoy chapter 19!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts  


* * *

**

_"I really screwed up this time!" _ Sora thought as he felt his heart beating a thousand times faster than it usually did and his breathing became more rapid.

"Does Kairi know you are a vampire?" Riku asked.

"Maybe…" Sora replied with an innocent expression.

"SHE DOES KNOW DOESN'T SHE?"

"Okay ya she does!"

"Did you force her keep it a secret from everyone…especially me?" The young mortal walked up to the vampire and grabbed him by his collar.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I would never force her to do anything, it was of her own free will to keep my secret safe from shit like you!" Riku's blood began to simmer and his grip around Sora became tighter. He moved his hands down to grip around Sora's cold neck.

"Ha ha ha! If you plan to kill me you may have a difficult time trying to do so." Sora said to the furious silver haired human.

"I feel dizzy." They heard Tidus say in an unsteady tone. Riku released his grip on Sora and went over to check on Tidus.

"You could have killed him you idiot!"

"How else am I supposed to obtain blood you dumb ass?"

"I am surprised you haven't killed Kairi!"

"I would never kill Kairi…I love her."

"That's what you want her to think."

"NO! I LOVE KAIRI MORE THAN ANYTHING!"

"For now, until you disgusting vampire instincts take over and kill her on the spot!"

"You don't know anything about me!"

"All I know is I have the right to tell everyone about you filthy vampires and get rid of your kind once and for all!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T!"

"But…I'm not going to." The sounds of silence appeared between the confused vampire and the agitated human. The only sound that they could hear was the musical chirping of the crickets.

"I can't feel my torso!" Tidus said randomly out of the blue. **(A/N: Tidus is completely oblivious to what is going XD)**

"Tidus be quiet this is serious!" Riku said as he placed his mouth over the very confused blonde haired boy.

"Are you telling me the truth…you're not going to tell a soul?"

"Kairi would never forgive me if I did."

"Wow that's a relief!"

"Only if you promise not to hurt Kairi…EVER!"

"Riku, you know I would never harm her in any way!"

"I hope you can remember that vampire!"

"Hey, I showered this morning!"

"I am going to go sleepy…gooooooood night!" Tidus fell over on top of Riku and the sounds of his snoring echoed the park.

"_Man this guy can snore."_ Riku took Tidus in his arms bridal style and walked over towards Sora.

"How long is he going to be like this?"

"I think he should be back to normal in about an hour or two."

"Tidus…normal?"

"What, he's a regular human like you right?"

"Sometimes I ask myself that same question about him."

"Let's just get him home."

* * *

"Hey Yunie take a look at this." Rikku pointed at a poster that caught the tiny vampires' attention.

"A dance?" Paine asked with little enthusiasm.

"It sounds like fun!" Yuna said with a smile on her face.

"We should totally go, we haven't been to any dances in a while." Rikku said as she danced in the air.

"Only one problem, it's only for people who go to Radiant Garden High School." Paine said to the hyper vampire. Rikku heart suddenly felt like it just broke into a billion pieces. Her head hung down in disappointment and she descended down to the ground.

"No fair, I wanted to dance and have fun!"

"Maybe we can." Yuna said.

"What do you mean Yuna?" Paine inquired.

"We could pose as teenagers and get into the school so that way we can go into the dance."

"YUNIE YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Rikku said as she hugged her cousin.

"Hold on, do you two seriously want to go through all that trouble just to go to one school dance?" Paine reacted with a sour look on her face.

"C'mon on Paine, it has been hundreds of years since we went to a party." Yuna said to the annoyed vampire.

"Paine, this could be our only chance of getting into a party until probably the next one hundred years or even more!"

"We don't get opportunities like this because we are always so busy hunting treasure."

"…"

"Please Paine." Yuna and Rikku begged. Paine looked at the two tiny vampires and groaned.

"Fine…someone has to keep you two out of trouble anyway."

"YAY! WERE GONNA GO TO THE DANCE!" Shouted Rikku.

"NOT SO LOUD!" Barked Paine as she hit Rikku hard against the head.

"OWIE! BIG MEANIE!"

* * *

Kairi sat in her assigned seat while doodling in her notebook. She looked up at the ticking clock to see that there was only ten minutes left until biology class was over.

"Hey want to skip gym class next hour and do something fun!" Sora whispered in her ear. Kairi giggled at the vampire's irresistible request.

"What kind of fun were you thinking of?" She whispered as her lips touched the rim of his ear.

"You'll have to find out."

"I've never skipped class before."

"It's good to try something different."

"That's true…all right."

"Excellent."

BRIIIING!

"That's our cue." He said with cunning smile that showed his deadly white fangs to Kairi. He grabbed Kairi's left wrist and dragged her through the crowded hallways. The vampire turned sharply into a deserted hallway and he opened one of the janitor closets. Sora quickly pulled Kairi in and slammed the door shut behind him.

"I can't see you Sora." Kairi said as she tried to feel around for the vampire. Sora chuckled, since he was a vampire he could see just as well in the dark as he could in the light. He wrapped his arms around Kairi's waste and pulled her against his chest.

"Better?" He asked her.

"Yes, I can see you perfectly now." She replied with disappointment in her voice. Sora placed his cold hands against Kairi's warm cheeks and pressed his lips against hers. Kairi responded by wrapping her arms around the vampire's cold neck and bringing him closer to her warm body. Sora bit on Kairi's lower lip, pleading for an entrance. She instantaneously opened her mouth and allowed the vampire's tongue to travel around inside her mouth.

_"She tastes better than blood!"_ Sora's tongue exited Karin's mouth and stared deeply into her eyes. He removed his arms away from Kairi's waste and started to take off his shirt. When Sora was free from his shirt Kairi could only stare at his well-toned abs. Kairi's delicate hands roamed around Sora's mind-blowing six-pack!

"Like what you see?" He asked seductively.

"Well I have to admit you have a pretty hot body."

"You will be even more blown away when you see more of me." Kairi's body suddenly felt like it caught on fire.

"_Does he want to do what I think he wants to do?" _Sora reclaimed her lips and brought her into another deep kiss, and this kiss felt different. It held some lust, a little bit of passion, but it had something else.

"_Is it…love?" _Before Sora could attempt to remove Kairi's shirt...again…the closet door opened and revealed three females with smiles on their faces.

"YUNA! RIKKU! PAINE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Yelled an angry Sora.

"We decided to go to school and learn…is there a crime in that?" Asked Rikku as she placed her hands on her sides.

"HOW DID YOU FIND US?"

"We read your mind." Yuna replied.

"DAMN IT I TOLD YOU THREE TO STOP READING MY MIND!"

"It's just too much fun." Smirked Paine.

"I WAS HAVING A ROMANTIC MOMENT UNTIL YOU THREE RUINED IT!"

"In the janitor's closet?" Paine asked as she raised her left eyebrow at the pissed off vampire.

"I'VE SEEN IT IN THE MOVIES!"

"You couldn't think of your own way to 'woo' your girl."

"Paine shut up!"

"Whatever."

"Now tell me the real reason you're here."

"Well we wanted to go to the dance, but only students at this school can go." Explained Yuna.

"So here we are, posing as high school students!" Rikku said with a gigantic smile that showed off her sparkly white teeth.

"I get enough of you three as little annoying vampire demons, now I have to deal with you as high school students…oh joy." Kairi looked at the shirtless vampire and at the girls who interrupted their 'romantic' moment.

"You must be Kairi, I'm Rikku." The hyper blonde walked up to Kairi and gave her a big hug.

"I'm Yuna."

"I'm Paine."

"Nice to meet you." Kairi replied with a slight smile on her face.

BRRRIIIIIIING!

"Wow! Time sure flies when you're having fun, huh?" Rikku said as she dashed off into the hallway.

"See you later Sora." Yuna said and ran off in the same direction as Rikku.

"Later." Paine walked off slowly and left the two bewildered teens.

"Are they vampires too?"

"Yes, they a little vampire demons."

"They seem too sweet to be demons."

"Trust me…they are little evil conniving demons."

"Let's get to class."

"Can't we skip third period too?"

"NO!"

"Aww…"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Remember to review! I just got the book Breaking Dawn of the Twilight series and it is really good, I am so happy! Well that is it for now I am going to go read Breaking Dawn now! Bye!**


	20. Axel's Past

**A/N: Sorry about the late update, I have been busy with school such as tests and projects. I have also been visiting colleges as well. November wont be such a busy month…hopefully, October was a busy month. I also changed my penname again…sorry ^^' Thanks to those who reviewed. Here is Chapter 20, enjoy ^^  


* * *

**

Yuffie watched stormy clouds roll by through her bedroom window. It has been a couple days since the incident. She was still in denial that all her hunter comrades were dead.

"They are old dead because of me, if I would have sent them home they would still be alive."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Yuffie, its me Axel."

"…"

"Leon allowed me to come visit you."

"…"

"May I come in?"

"...Sure..." The bedroom door slightly opened, revealing a cheerful red head.

"Hey, I was worried…I would have visited earlier but I was busy with work and taking care of Kairi."

"…"

"I brought you a gift." Axel went over to the vampire hunter's bedside and placed the gift on here lap.

"It's chocolate, I know you like them a lot."

"…"

"Yuffie I am sorry about what happened, but it wasn't your-"

"Axel, I know who attacked us."

"Really, who?"

"It was the same vampire that killed Roxas."

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Axel, those were some awesome moves you made back there." A spiky blonde haired young boy with crystal blue eyes was walking alongside his best friend, Axel, one of the best vampire hunters in the world._

"_It was nothing Roxas." Replied the vampire hunter._

"_Are you kidding, you killed that vampire without even breaking a sweat."_

"_I don't know about that…"_

"_Don't deny it Axel, you're the best of the best."_

_-2 weeks later-_

"_Captain Axel, there is a big fleet of vampires headed toward the city."_

"_Stand your ground everyone." The captain commanded._

"_Yes sir!"_

"_We will show no fear, we will fight with all our strength!" The battle lasted for a couple of hours. Blood of Axel's fellow comrades mixed together with the enemy vampires. _

"_TAKE THIS!" Axel turned his attention to Roxas, who was slaying vampires like a crazy maniac._

"_Roxas, save your strength!" Commanded Axel._

"_Don't worry Axel!" Replied Roxas. Axel could see the confidence in his face, and he knew even he couldn't slow him down. _

_-4 weeks later-_

_Axel was waiting at the local café at Radiant Garden for Roxas._

"_He's thirty minutes late." _

"_AXEL!" The red head looked up to find Roxas with a girl who was holding his right hand! She had blonde that went to her shoulder and had the most beautiful crystal clear blue eyes._

"_Axel this is Namine, Namine this is Axel." _

"_Nice to meet you Axel." Greeted the blonde haired girl. She extended her hand out to him. Axel smiled._

"_Nice to meet you too." He replied and shook Namine's hand._

_-2 months later-_

"_Axel, I want to ask Namine to marry me." Axel stared at his best friend in shock._

"_Don't you want to wait a bit, I mean you have been together for only 2 months."_

"_I know, but I love her and I know she is the one for me." The vampire hunter looked at the spiky blonde haired young man, knowing that he had made his final decision._

"_Okay, I support you."_

"_Thanks, and will you be my best man at the wedding?"_

"_Of course, you don't even have to ask."_

_-3 days later-_

"_AXEL, NAMINE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A VAMPIRE!" _

"_WHAT!" _

"_I am going to go save her!" _

"_ARE YOU CRAZY?" Shouted the experienced vampire hunter._

"S_he's my fiancé, I must go rescue her!" Tears started to fall down Roxas's cheeks. _

"_Well let's think of a plan first."_

"_THERE'S NO TIME!"  
_

"_Roxas you are going to get yourself killed if you just jump ahead without a plan." Roxas glared at his best friend with hate burning in his eyes._

"_Don't tell me how to fight Axel." With that said Roxas ran off after Namine._

"_ROXAS NO!"_

_-One hour later-_

_Roxas ran as fast has he could, tracking down the location of the vampire. He could soon smell blood, and it made his heart jump._

"_Please, don't let it be Namine." Unfortunately, his eyes witnessed a goddess like figure laying on the floor, with her blood splatter all over her body._

"_NAMINE!" Roxas ran over to her corpse and cradled her in his arms. _

"_Namine…Namine…NAMINE!" He cried out in pain, praying that this was a horrible nightmare, and that he would wake up in his bed with his still beating heart fiancé._

"_My, my, my how tragic." Roxas's body in an instant became frozen at the sound of a demon's voice._

"_She was a very delicious appetizer, I haven't blood this good in a long time." Roxas's teeth clenched together, trying to hold back the anger boiling inside him._

"_And it appears that my main course came on his own...so willingly."_

"_What!"_

_SLASH! Roxas's vision became blurry and all he could see was the color red._

"_ROXAS!" The dieing vampire hunter saw a pair of green eyes looking at him. Axel had followed him all the way to the forest, and only to find his friend being killed in front of his eyes. A pair of vampire teeth snapped onto the young boys neck, sucking out his blood in less than mere second. The vampire released his mighty grip on the boy's neck and disappeared without a single trace._

"_ROXAS!" _

_**End Flashback**_

"Roxas…"

"It's not too late…Commander Axel." The ex vampire hunter looked back to the slightly ill vampire hunter.

"No one's called me that in a long time."

"So will you?" Axel didn't know what to do, he knew that the vampire responsible for his best friends and Namine has returned, but since his parents died he has had a huge responsibility of taking care of Kairi.

"I have to think about it."

"…"

"Just get better, we'll worry about this later…that's an order!" Axel said with a smile on his face. Yuffie couldn't help but smile back at her ex commander.

"Yes sir."

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think :)**


	21. A Family Of Vampires

**A/N: Holy shit I saw the movie Twilight and it was so amazing, I loved it…HOLY SHIT! I bought the soundtrack too, holy biscuits I'm addicted XD Anyway…thanks to those who reviewed, and here is chapter 21 enjoy ;)  


* * *

**

Kairi was sitting on her bed in the middle of the night, finishing up her geometry homework. It took her more time to complete than she thought it would, but she blamed her lazy ass for being so…well lazy.

"_God damn theorems!" _ Kairi cursed to herself.

_Swooooooooosh. _Kairi felt a slight chill go right through her spine.

Tip tap tip tap. The sound of tiny raindrops came rushing down, accompanied by the sounds of thunder.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! She realized that she left her window open, allowing the violent weather to enter her house without her permission. She got up from her bed to close her door, but she was stopped by a shadowing figure that appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't do that…you know I hate it when you do that Sora!" The vampire only howled in laughter at Kairi's words.

"C'mon, you know you like it when I do that!" Kairi had to turn away to hide her blush from the sexy vampire standing in front of her.

"_Wait…sexy…no…ugh!" _

"Hey, do you have any plans for the night?" He asked out of the blue. The human girl looked over at her digital clock that read eleven o' clock at night.

"It's kind of late…"

"So you can come!"

"Wait…no…" Before she could say another word Sora scooped her up in his arms and they flew out the window and into the stormy night sky.

"SORA, ARE YOU CRAZY, HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THERE IS A BIG STORM?" Sora only smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm already dead."

"I KNOW THAT, BUT WHAT ABOUT ME?" Sora couldn't help but let out another burst of laughter at the gorgeous girl in his arms.

* * *

"I can't believe your allowing a human roam around this house." A pissed off Tifa said as she as she cut some pieces of lettuce and put them in a bowl.

"Sora really loves this girl, I think he's want her to be his-"

"I know, Cloud!" She barked at her older brother.

Ding! Cloud opened the oven and pulled out a fresh loaf of bread. The fresh loaf of bread's scent lingered through out the kitchen.

"Hmmm, something smells good." A pregnant vampire said as she approached the kitchen.

"The bread is ready for the human." Cloud said. Aerith smiled at her husband's accomplished loaf of bread, he's not a very cook good but can be when he really needs to.

"You did a very good job honey."

"Thanks." He replied.

"She'd better be grateful for what we are doing!" Tifa said as she started to make the dressing.

"HEY I'M HOME!" The voice of an energetic vampire came running to the kitchen with an extra pair of footsteps following him from behind. A soaking wet vampire and a red haired girl graced their presence to the married couple.

"Good to see you again." Greeted Cloud.

"Likewise." She replied.

"You must be Kairi." Aerith said with a pleased look on her face. She came up to the wet human and hugged her gently.

"Welcome to our home." Kairi felt a little awkward having a vampire she doesn't even know, come up and hug her. She didn't want to admit it, but Kairi was a little nervous to be in a household full of vampires.

"Sora, why don't you and Kairi go find some dry clothes to put on while we finish getting dinner ready?"

"Sure." Sora took Kairi's hand and leads her upstairs to his room.

* * *

"So this is your room..." Kairi said fascinated by how decorated his room was. It looked like an ordinary bedroom a teenage boy would live in.

"Where's your coffin." Kairi asked the vampire. Sora chuckled. She raised her eyebrow in confusion at his reaction to her question.

"What?"

"I think you've watched too many vampire movies." He simply replied to the human girl.

"Huh?"

"Coffins are just in the movies, we sleep in regular beds just like you humans do."

"But but don't you need to protect yourself from the son?" Sora exploded in laughter, tears of laughter came rolling down his cold, pale cheeks.

"Stop laughing!" Kairi commanded to to the hysterical vampire rolling on the floor.

"I'm sorry, you're so hilarious!" Sora said as he wiped away some of his tears.

"..."

"The sun stuff is about of shit too."

"I see..."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Are you going to ask me about the...garlic?" He snicker. Kairi glared at the vampire, she could tell he was getting a kick out of this.

"A load of bull shit?"

"Yup, hehehe!"

"Yea…" Sora opened his closet door and took out two clean pairs of jeans, one black hooded sweater and black t-shirt. Sora tossed a pair of jeans and the black sweater to Kairi.

"You can use my bathroom to change." He said to the girl. Kairi looked at Sora, finding it difficult to look away from him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to peak."

"No…I trust you." She said to the vampire. Kairi went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She undressed out of her wet clothes, and got into the dry clothes Sora offered.

"_I wonder what he looks like fully naked…NONONONONO…I can't think those thoughts…I wont…"_ Kairi blushed a deep red color; because she just thought of the image she didn't want to think about but did anyway.

"_Damn it Kairi, can't you control your hormones for just a few seconds!" _She scolded to herself. When she was fully dressed, she opened the bathroom door and saw Sora in nothing but his underwear.

"Oh…my…god…" That was all Kairi could say at the moment when she saw him. He smirked at her reaction.

"Did you read my mind?"

"Maybe!" He smiled innocently.

"Ugh!"

"_She's so cute when she's speechless." _He walked up to her in a graceful matter. The almost naked vampire put his hands on the girl's shoulders. His hands brought her body closer to his well-toned chest. He could feel her heart thumping against him, and it made him content knowing he made her feel this way.

"Should we continue where we left off in the closet." Kairi snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Sora with an even deeper red color on her face.

"I-I-I-I-I-"

"It's your decision." He said in a polite tone in his voice. Kairi was dumb founded by his words.

"_I know he wants to do it, but he's making me choose." _ The human girl didn't know what to do, she wanted to do it, but at the same time she didn't feel ready.

"I don't know…" It was the only thing she could say to him. He was a little disappointed with the answer she had given him.

"It's okay, I understand."

* * *

"We hope you like salad and bread Kairi!" An enthusiastic pregnant vampire said to a baffled red head. Everything was so fancy; the table was made of oak, the softest table she had ever felt covered it, there were wine glasses, antique silverware, and colored glass squared plates. Kairi sat between Cloud and Sora, and she sat across from Aerith and Tifa.

"I love bread and salad…thank you." The girl replied.

"Good." A somewhat satisfied black haired vampire said to the human. Kairi felt a sudden fear strike her body by Tifa's words, and she didn't know why she was so angered by her presence.

"_Maybe I stink really bad to her."_

"Well Kairi you may start with the food first." Cloud said as he passed her the bowl of salad. Kairi took the bowl from the blonde haired vampire and helped herself to the salad that the vampires worked so hard on. She passed the bowl to Sora, who refused to take it.

"_Sora, do it for Kairi."_ Cloud said in his brother's mind with a stern voice in his eyes. The vampire looked at the bowl of leafy greens and then at the gorgeous angel that was Kairi.

"I'll do it for Kairi." He took the bowl from the girl he loved and started to shake a bit. He took small amounts of the salad and quickly handed the bowl to his sister-in-law. One everything was passed around they started to eat the food. Kairi examined the expression on all the vampires' faces. Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith ate the food as if they were humans themselves. No looks of disgust or horror came across one over their faces, not even hesitation in the slightest.

"_Maybe there just trying to hide it so they wont hurt my feelings?" _The red head looked over to Sora, who nibbling his food. Kairi smiled at him, she always found it so cute whenever Sora tried to eat human food.

"_I admire him, he's trying so hard for me." _

"So Kairi, Sora told me you have an older brother." Cloud asked.

"Yea, he runs the bakery." She said.

"Oh I love the bakery!" Squealed Aerith. Kairi smiled at her enthusiasm.

"What about your parents?" Asked Cloud. The room became dead silent. Cloud regretted asking her such a question.

"They died in a car accident." It was the only response she gave the vampires.

* * *

After dinner Kairi helped Aerith and Tifa with the dishes while Sora and Cloud went to go watch some baseball.

"Kairi, we want to apologize again…"

"It's okay Aerith, Cloud didn't know." The human replied as she finished drying an antique fork.

"No, he had the right to ask her about her parents!" Barked Tifa.

"Tifa, don't say such things!" Aerith begged. The dark haired vampire glared at her sister-in-law.

"_Don't tell me what to say!"_

"_You have to show some respect to her!"_

"_She's asking to be killed for just knowing about us!"_

"_No harm will come to her, Sora will protect her!"_

"_Sora can't do shit!"  


* * *

_

"Well that was fun!" Sora said with a goofy grin. They had just left the house, and were flying back to Kairi's.

"Good thing it's not raining." Sora said.

"…"

"Kairi?"

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble for Tifa."

"Oh you didn't, she's just upset."

"About what?"

"She doesn't want you involved in our family."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain some other time." They arrived at the small house, and entered through her bedroom window.

"Here you go Princess." He said as he set her down on her bed. Kairi stared at Sora's crystal blue eyes. She couldn't turn away, but she didn't want to.

"Your eyes sparkle." She randomly said to the vampire. Sora kissed Kairi on her forehead.

"I'm glad they sparkle for you." Without another word he leapt through the window, which closed on his way out, and he disappeared right in front of her.

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo! I am so glad I updated! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think or way I could improve :)**


	22. Tears

**A/N: Well it's been a very long time since I updated this fic I apologize to all my readers for the extremely long wait for this chapter. College, family, drama, laziness are generally the reasons why this fic has not been updated for so long. So after many eons here is chapter 22, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Tifa, what do you think I should name the baby?" Aerith asked as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it." The raven hair women simply replied while looking through some old textbooks.

"Oh…I see…" The mother- to-be said with a slight disappointment in her voice. Ever since Tifa's parents died she has been constantly watching over Sora and Cloud, especially Sora. Aerith noticed that her sister-in-law changed a lot since that horrific day. Aerith was dramatized about her in laws death too. Even though she was a human when she first met them, they still welcomed her into the family with open arms.

"I have to get some more information on Sephiroth, dad used to have a textbook about him in his library somewhere."

"There's a book about him?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

"Well I didn't think there would be a book about one specific vampire."

"Unless that vampire is a sadistic mad blood thirsty psychopath."

"Is he really that dangerous?"

"…Cloud has never told you about him…has he?"

"What does Cloud know about him?"

"They used to work together on missions…before Sephiroth lost his mind."

"What kind of missions?"

"Missions against the humans."

**_-Flashback-_**

"_Sephiroth, can you believe I get to go on a dangerous mission with you!" Cloud said as he looked at his not as psyched partner._

"_Try not to get too excited, stay focused on the mission." The long silver haired vampire replied._

"_I know but you're a legend among vampires, and it's so great that I get to work with you…hell it's an honor!"_

"_As flattering as that may sound, you still have to focus on your mission this isn't suppose to be fun…it's suppose to be serious."_

"_C'mon Sephiroth, lighten up a bit."_

"_You hang out with Zack way too much." Cloud only laughed at his partner's comment. _

_Screeech!_

"_The train stopped, were here." Sephiroth said as he got up from his seat and left for the door, with Cloud following him closely behind. When they got out of the train a blinding light along with a man with spiky dark blue hair greeted them._

"_HEY IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GUYS SHOWED UP!"_

"_Who the hell invited you?" Sephiroth asked in an annoyed tone._

"_Hey, there is no action without Zack Fair." The young man replied with a smile the seemed to twinkle against the sunlight._

"_I swear this is more of a baby sitting mission." The silver man replied as we walked on ahead of his two companions._

"_Well I bet Cloud is happy to see me!" He said as he looped his arm around the spiky blonde's neck._

"_Yeah!" Cloud and Zack caught up with Sephiroth and walked into the town that was being guarded by a massive amount of humans._

"_So how do we get passed those guys?" Zack asked the group._

"_Well they heavily armed, no doubt it would be stupid to go right up to them-" Before Cloud could finish his sentence the silver haired vampire disappeared quickly, and gunfire and screams could be heard._

"_Whoa…he's fast." Zack and Cloud flew over to the town and helped out killing the soldiers that were shooting at them._

"_Where did you guys get your weapons…at a cheap toy story?" Zack laughed as he swooped over a large group of human soldiers and easily grabbed their weapons. After they took over the town, they called headquarters to come over._

"_Well that was easy!" Zack said as he stretched out his arms._

"_You both were lucky that they didn't have any powerful weapons."_

"_I could have taken them!"_

"_Riiiiight…Were going to the town's library, there is a book there that I need to go find." Cloud and Zack didn't ask questions and followed their superior. When the group of vampires got to the library Sephiroth told them to wait where they were until they got back. A few days passed and the vampire still had not returned from the library. _

"_How long does it take to read a damn book?" Zack asked as he read a few comic books._

"_I should go check on him." Cloud said as he got up from his chair, and walked downstairs. The spiky haired vampire heard muttering as he got closer to where Sephiroth was._

"_Sephiroth?"_

"…_Creation…weapon…" He saw the silver haired vampire pacing back and forth as if he were in a trance._

"_You okay?" The vampire stopped to turn and look at the startled spiky vampire. He smirked and walked slowly over to Cloud._

"_What do you do when your nothing but a weapon made from darkness?" Cloud was frightened by what Sephiroth had just said._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I am a weapon Cloud…a tool for the vampires…I am merely a pawn for the organization."_

"_No your not, you're a vampire…a great vampire…people look up you…like me!"_

"_They plan to use me until I am no longer of any use…though I am surprised you are not aware of any of this since your father is head of the organization!"_

"_My dad would never do such a thing…you are his most trusted soldier!"_

"_Follow me Cloud." Sephiroth sprinted out of a window, and Cloud cautiously followed him. They arrived in a small town where they saw a young couple with blonde hair walking happily hand by hand._

"_See them?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_I am going to take the girl."_

"_No she is not…she is just a girl…she is not apart of this!"_

"_We are vampires Cloud…we feed on humans to stay alive that is our purpose!"_

"_I know but she is just an innocent girl, we don't prey on the innocent only those who hurt us!"_

"_How does our race live Cloud if we don't feed on human life!"_

"_There are other ways Sephiroth!"_

"_Our race has become weak, and I wont stand for it any longer!" He swooped over and grabbed the girl._

"_ROXAS!"_

"_NAMINE!" Cloud could not believe what he just saw, it was as if he was in some kind of nightmare. He followed Sephiroth all the way to the middle of the forest, hoping that he could talk some sense into him. He saw Sephiroth land in the forest, and swooped over as fast as he could._

"_NO! DON'T!" It was too late, Sephiroth sucked all the girls blood until there wasn't even a single drop left. He dropped the girl's lifeless body on the ground and jumped over to Cloud._

"_Now enjoy the rest of the show." Cloud saw the same blond haired kid that the girl referred to as Roxas come running over to her corpse._

"_NAMINE…Namine…Namine…NAMINE!" He cried out in pain. Sephiroth disappeared and reappeared in front of the boy._

"_My, my, my how tragic." Cloud couldn't believe what he was seeing, this was not the Sephiroth he knew._

"_She was a very delcious appetizer, I haven't tasted blood that good in a long time." _

"_This can't be happening…this can't be happening!"_

"_And it appears that my main course came on his own…so willingly."_

"_WHAT!"_

_SLASH!_

"_I can't watch anymore of this!" Cloud flew away, with tears streaming down his face._

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Oh Cloud…"

"After he returned to the village he told Zack everything, they had to tell the organization that he was now a rogue vampire."

"Why did he never tell me about this, I asked what was bothering him after he had that mission…" Tifa didn't reply and just kept looking through textbooks.

"Maybe I could help…"

"No."

"But Tifa you can't do this by your-"

"I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO IS CAPABLE OF THIS!"

"Tifa, maybe you should get some rest." The pregnant vampire pleaded as she reached our for her husband's sister.

"AERITH, HOW CAN I REST WHEN THE ONE PERSON WHO KILLED MY PARENTS IS ON THE LOOSE AGAIN?"

"Please calm down…"

"HOW CAN ANYONE POSSIBLY CALM DOWN?"

"…"

"I SEEM TO BE THE ONLY ONE IN THIS DAMN FAMILY WHO ACTUALLY IS CONCERNED UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE I KNOW!"

BAM! Tifa smashed her fist against the nearest coffee table, causing it to break into a million pieces. She glared at Aerith intently, and stormed out of the room without looking back at her sobbing sister-in-law.

* * *

"Let's see I guess I could use some more ice cream, I need to get as much sugar as possible so I can stay alert, cause I for the great vampire hunter Yuffie is back!" The vampire hunter said with determination in her eyes. She skipped happily through the Radiant Garden streets till she arrived at her favorite place to eat ice cream, Radiant Queen!

"Welcome to Radiant Queen!"

"Hi I would like your biggest, coldest tub of cookie dough ice cream please!"

"Of course, that will be 100 munny!" Yuffie paid for the ice cream, and skipped happily out the door with her ice cream.

"I got some ice cream for me, oh yes I got some ice cream for me! Lalalalaalalalalala-"

BAM!

"OW!" Yuffie fell to the ground, and let's just say it really did hurt.

"You okay?" Yuffie looked up and saw a pale skinned woman with long raven hair, who was holding her tub of ice cream.

"Y-yeah…sorry I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." The vampire hunter replied with a sheepish grin. She slowly got up from the ground and brushed some of the dirt off.

"Here you almost dropped your ice cream." The girl said as she handed her the ice cream.

"Thanks, I don't what I would have done if I lost my ice cream." Yuffie smiled. The girl just simply smirked at her.

"I'm Yuffie!" She said as she extended out her hand out to raven haired girl.

"…Tifa." She grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Whoa, your hand is really cold…wow this ice cream is cold!"

"Yeah…say didn't you say your name is Yuffie?"

"Yup!"

"As in…the great vampire hunter Yuffie?"

"The one and only!"

"So how is the vampire hunting going?"

"It's…uhhhhh…it's ok…" She replied with a fake smile.

"Just out of curiosity…why are you hunting vampires?" Yuffie stood there, completely still as if she were in a trance.

"If it's personal…you don't have to answer…"

"No…no I can tell you…" Yuffie took a deep breath, and let it out.

"I was engaged, years ago…to man named Vincent Valentine…he was a vampire hunter…at the time I was working at ninja weapons shop, and one day I got a call from my commander that he was killed by a vampire…I wanted to avenge him by becoming a vampire hunter."

"Have you avenged him yet?"

"No…not until every last vampire is killed!"

"I see…well I better get going…it was nice meeting you Yuffie."

"Bye Tifa!"

"_You seem like a nice girl Yuffie…but if you try to kill my family…I wont hesitate to kill you."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Well I hope I was able to make a good chapter after making you all for a hundred years XD Let me know what you think or ways I could improve.**


	23. His Heart

**A/N: Hello everyone, I know it's been a long time since I've posted. To be honest I had lost interest in writing…but recently my love for writing is slowly coming back. I'm sorry for the long wait, and the short chapter, but I owe you guys.**

* * *

**_Drip, drop, drip, drop_**

A silver haired young man looked up at the grey sky, emotionless. He didn't move or try to take shelter from the rain; he just allowed the tiny drops of water to hit him.

"You have the scent of Sora." Riku flinched, and looked to his right to find a very tall man with long silver hair looking down at him with a smirk on his face.

"You know Sora?" Riku asked the man trying not show any fear to the man.

"I do."

"How?"

"I guess you could say I used to be a friend of the family."

"Then you must know what he is." Riku said as he walked towards the silver haired man.

"More than you think." Riku stopped a few feet a way from the mysterious man, and stared at him.

"So you must be a vampire as well."

"How clever." He replied to the human boy. The rain began to fall harder, but it didn't faze either person.

"I can feel a deep hatred against Sora buring within in you." Riku clenched his fists together, angered by how easy it was for him to read him like an open book.

"You can help me."

"Help you with what?"

"His heart." Riku's eyes opened wide, he couldn't believe what the vampire had just said.

"W-what?"

"His heart is pure."

"Pure?"

"I need a pure heart to bring my mother back to life."

"Your kidding right?"

"I kid you not."

"So, what good am I to you?" Riku asked the silver haired vampire.

"I can't get anywhere near Sora, his family put a spell on him so I wont be able to go near him."

"Are you saying you want me to kill him for you?"

"You catch on quick."

"Only vampires can kill vampires…" Riku pondered, repeating the words in his head.

"Do you get it now boy?" Riku wasn't sure if he should take up on this vampire's offer, but at this point he was willing to do anything to get rid of Sora for good.

_"Kairi forgive me."_

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry about the short chapter, but it's late so I better get to bed before I pass out. Let me know what you think, cheers!**


	24. Reborn

**A/N: I uploaded a new chapter a day later. I am really determined to get this story done! It's almost finished, the more ppl who review the sooner it will get finished! Cheers!**

* * *

"Kairi, I'm never gonna get tired of your brother's pancakes." An energetic Selphie exclaimed to Kairi.

"Yeah, he does make awesome pancakes." She replied to her friend with a small smile.

"I can't wait for the dance, it's only a week away, oh I wonder what kind of corsage Riku will get me, maybe yellow so that it matches my dress…or maybe green so that it matches my eyes…what do you think Kairi?"

"Well…I'm sure he will get you something good." Kairi replied.

"Well I hope Sora will get you something good, no offense but he's kind of weird sometimes."

"Sora's just not used to these sort of things."

"If you say so…" The girls saw the school building coming up ahead, and it filled with students and police cars…wait police cars?

"Oh my gosh, Kairi look!" The girls gasped at the sight in front of them, and ran. They pushed through crowds of students, hoping they could get a better look of what is going on.

"SELPHIE! KAIRI! OVER HERE!" Tidus shouted up ahead of the mass of students. The two girls made their way over the spikey blonde haired boy, and were astonished to see an ambulance strolling away a body bag.

"What happened?" Selphie asked, unable to look away from the scene unfolding in front of her.

"A student was found dead." Tidus replied.

"Who?"

"I'm not sure, some chick…I think she was a junior."

"How was she killed?"

"To be honest…no one knows."

"Wait how do they not know what killed her?"

"I heard someone say it was a vampire." Kairi's eyes opened wide, and stood in complete shock.

"_Could it have been Sora…no Sora would never do that…sure he might lose it a few times…but he wouldn't go this far…he wouldn't do this…he wouldn't do this to us."_

"ATTENTION STUDENTS!" The principal of the school stood on top of the stairs leading into the building, he was holding a megaphone…when someone is holding a megaphone they are gonna be talking about something very serious.

"Until we can get to the bottom of this, the spring dance will be cancelled until further notice." The students couldn't believe what they heard, and began to shout in protest.

"School will also be cancelled until further notice." The shouts of protests immediately turned into bursts of joy and dancing.

"YES! PARTY AT MY HOUSE! EVERYONE IS INVITED!" Tidus yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Everyone was at Tidus's house, celebrating the cancellation of school. Kairi sat alone by the punch bowl, watching people dance. A few guys, who were slightly intoxicated, asked her if she wanted to dance. She declined them all, much to their dismay.

"KAIRI!" The rose head looked up to see her vampire, waving up and down at her. Sora ran up to her, and gave her a hug and kiss on the lips.

"Sora…I need to talk to you."

"Sure, anything."

"Alone…" Sora raised his eyebrow, confused by what the human girl had just asked him. He decided to not question her, but nodded in agreement. The vampire followed Kairi to a secluded area in the house.

"Sora…today a girl at our school was found dead…they don't know what killed her." Sora looked into Kairi's eyes, trying to think of why she is tell her this. Then it hit him, he couldn't believe what she assumed.

"You think I killed her, don't you?" He said glaring at her.

"I didn't say that, I just asked if you did."

"Why would you think that?"

"Sora…you can loose it sometimes, like you did with old man Sato."

"That was many chapters ago, and that was before I met you!" Sora said as he placed his hands on Kairi's shoulders. Kairi had forgotten how cold the vampire's hands were.

"Kairi, when I look at you…I feel at peace…I feel like I can do anything!"

"S-Sora…"

"I love you Kairi!"

"Sora…I-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both teens' bodies jolted in surprise. They turned around and saw a dead body a few feet away from the dance floor.

"S-Sora…"

"Kairi…I need to go look around…this is obviously done by someone who has just become a vampire."

"W-what?"

"I want you stay here, don't leave until I come back for you ok?" Kairi just stared at Sora, unable to speak at what the teenage vampire had just requested of her.

"O-ok…I promise." Sora kissed Kairi on the cheek, and ran out the front door.

"He obviously can't be this stupid, what would drive him to go this far?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sora stopped in his tracks, and looked around for the source of voice.

"Are you that desperate to kill me?" Sora asked as he pin pointed the source of the voice.

"You could say that." Stepping out of the shadows what the silver haired former human, Riku.

"What do you want Riku?"

"I'm here for your heart Sora."

"My heart?"

"Sephiroth wants your heart, and once your out of the picture Kairi is mine." Riku said as he appeared in front of Sora and punched him in the stomach.

"Ahhhh!" Blood escaped out of his mouth, and the vampire had never tasted his own blood before.

"So how's the taste of your blood, not that good am I right?" Sora glared at Riku, wishing he had the strength to break his skull.

"Vampires hate the taste of their own blood, if I would have known that a long time ago I would have tried this a long time ago."

"Haha well you didn't have the strength to do that before." Sora smirked as he slowly got back up on his feet. Riku glared at the brown haired vampire, upset by his quick recovery.

"Your still pretty weak Riku, you were weak as a human and now your weak as a vampire!"

"SHUT UP!" Riku aimed for Sora's face, but Sora dodged it. Before Riku knew it, he was kicked right in the jaw. The silver haired former human was sent flying, and crashed into a few trees.

"DAMN IT!"

"NOW THAT'S A HIT!" Sora said as he started dancing in victory. Riku couldn't believe it, he thought he would have the upper hand. That loser was still stronger than him, there had to be someway to take him down.

"Find his weakness and use it against him." Sephiroth said in the back of his head.

"What is his weakness?"

"The girl."

"Kairi…no I wont put Kairi in danger!"

"Then you won't be able to defeat him." Riku was at a loss, he wanted to defeat Sora so he could finally have Kairi to himself, but he would just be hurting Kairi in the process. Though Kairi was Sora's only weakness that he knew of, so he didn't have any other choice.

"Sora…let's settle this at the abandoned castle outside of Radiant Garden." Riku said.

"Why? Scared of me beating you in front of everyone?"

"No…cause that's where Kairi will be." Sora gasped at the words his rival had just spoken.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"IF YOU WANT TO SAVE HER YOU WILL FACE ME!" Riku disappeared before Sora could protest. The vampire dropped to the ground, punching the ground in frustration.

"Damn it…damn it…damn it!"

* * *

Axel was finishing up the dishes when he heard the doorbell ring. He took off his rubber gloves and dashed towards the front door. The fire red head opened the door, revealing a distraught Riku.

"Riku what happened to you?" Axel asked his sister's best friend since preschool. He was wearing torn up clothes, and covered head to toe in dirt.

"A-Axel…S-Sora t-took Kairi!"

"Sora?"

"He's a v-vampire!" Riku gasped in heavy breaths. A rush of pure rage spread like fire through the older brother's body. All the memories of his past flashed before his eyes.

"H-he's going to eat her!"

"Riku tell me where he took her!"

"At the abandoned mansion outside Radiant Garden."

"Riku go rest up in Kairi's room, I'll find Kairi I promise!" As Axel charged out the door, he was unaware of the smirk that was plastered on Riku's face.

* * *

Kairi slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying on the floor in a giant room. **(It's the room where the final keyhole in Hallow Bastion in the first Kingdom hearts game is located) **She slowly got up and looked around the dark room. It was extremely cold, she felt like her whole body was going to freeze at any second. Kairi's ocean blue eyes caught site of a giant blue tank that had someone or something in it. She climbed up a staircase to get a closer look. When Kairi reached the top, a robotic like women was hooked up in wires. A cold rush went through Kairi's spine, disturbed by what she was looking at.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Kairi gasped, and turned around to see a tall man with silver hair.

"B-beautiful…how can you call this thing beautiful…did you do this to her?"

"My dear child, this is my mother."

"You did this to your own mother?"

"My mother was betrayed by her own race!"

"Her own race?"

"The vampires!" Kairi gasped, she stunned by this man's words.

"Why am I here?"

"You are Sora's weakness, he will give me his life in exchange for yours." Kairi glared at the silvered haired vampire. She clenched her fists together, and dashed toward the creature.

"I WONT LET YOU HURT SORA!" Just as she was about to punch the vampire a voice she recognized stopped her, "Kairi." The girl with red hair looked down below, and saw Riku looking up at her with stern face.

"RIKU!" Kairi ran down the stairs and embraced Riku in her arms. The silver haired boy wrapped his arms around his best friend, and pulled her in close to his body.

"Riku, I'm so glad you're here!"

"It's ok Kairi, things will be back to normal soon." Kairi was puzzled by his words, what did he mean by that?

"Riku, what are you talking about?" The silver haired teenager smiled at the girl that his heart belonged to for so many years.

"You'll be safe soon." He replied as he tucked Kairi's hair behind her ears.

"Sora's in trouble…we have to help him!" Riku's face fell in disgust.

"Is he all you can think about, do I mean anything to you anymore?" Kairi was shocked by what he said.

"You're my best friend, you mean everything to me!"

"Why did you chose him over me?" Kairi was speechless by the demand that her best friend had just said to her face.

"Riku…don't ask me this." She begged in a soft voice.

"Is it because he's a vampire?" Kairi's heart jumped, she had no idea that Riku knew about Sora's secret. Did he see them when Sora would feed on Kairi's neck for food?

"If I was a vampire would you love me?" The rose haired girl felt her anxiety increase by the minute.

"Kairi, allow to have your blood." Riku grabbed Kairi by the roots of her hair, and pulled her head sideways to expose her neck. Kairi rolled her eyes over to Riku, and looked in horror at his sharp fangs.

"R-Riku you're a AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"KAIRI!" The sound of Kairi's voice crying out in pain made Sora run even fast towards the castle where his lover was being held captive by that vampire wannabe.

_"How could I let this happen?"_ Sora couldn't believe he failed to protect her. He promised her that he would protect her from anything, now she probably blames him for everything. The vampire teen saw the tall castle up ahead, and ran faster. A few miles up ahead, he saw a figure dressed in a black cloak. Whoever was in his way of rescuing Kairi, he would she no mercy. When Sora reached the mysterious figure, he stood his ground waiting for the first attack.

"Sora." The voice sounded familiar to Sora, but he didn't know anyone who wear a dark cloak…well not that he could remember. The figure turned around, and now faced directly at Sora.

"Who are you?" The figure didn't reply, he just stood there, motionless.

"Don't recognize my voice…vampire?" The cloaked figure slowly removed his hood, revealing the last person Sora thought he would run into.

"A-Axel!" The red haired man pulled out a pair of chakrams.

"W-what are you doing here?"

Swoosh! Swoosh!

Sora dodged the chakrams that Axel had attempted to throw at the vampire.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Saving my sister…from you!"

* * *

**A/N: Please review, it helps motivate me to upload more! Cheers! **


	25. Together Again

**_A/N: I am determined to complete this fic, so I am updating as much as I can! Enjoy!_**

* * *

_"How the freakin butt monkies did he figure out that I'm a god damn vampire?"_ Sora kept easily dodging Axel's attacks, and resisting the urge to fight back.

"How dare you deceive us, you vampires never change!" Axel let out a battle cry, and sprinted towards Sora.

_"I can't keep this up forever, if I don't do something soon I will run out of energy."_ Sora could only think of one thing that would help him get out of this mess…for now. The vampire gathered up a little bit of power in his right fist, and punched Axel in the head. The fire headhunter vision became twisted, and soon it was completely black.

_**Thud!**_

Axel fell face first into the dirt ground, completely unconscious.

_"Sorry Axel, but I gotta go rescue your sister."_ Without looking back, Sora dashed of towards the castle where that jackass Riku was holding Kairi.

* * *

"Was that necessary?" Asked Sephiroth as Riku placed Kairi on the ground next to the woman hooked up in the blue tank.

"She's not dead, she's just simply unconscious."

"Don't get careless like that, you haven't been a vampire for long so it's hard to control your powers."

"Every time she says his name…there is so much feeling and emotion…"

"He's very close to her."

"She needs to learn that I know her more than anyone else, I'm better for her." Replied the young silver haired vampire. He stroked Kairi's cheek, while gazing upon all her perfect features.

"With this new found power, I can protect her from anything."

"Even Sora?" An instant rush of irritation came through Riku's stone cold body.

"Yes…even Sora."

"She'll hate you, you know that." Riku didn't reply to his words, he simply ignored them as if they meant nothing.

**_BANG!_**

"KAIRI!" The two silver haired vampires' heads shot up to see a spiky haired vampire running up the steps with anger in his eyes.

SWOOSH!

Riku made a swift attack on the vampire to make sure he didn't get any closer to the red haired human girl.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Sora punched Riku square in the jaw.

"SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!" The silver haired newborn replied as he punched his rival in the stomach.

"OW! THAT HURT!" Both vampires were too busy to notice Sephiroth slowly creeping up behind them, with his trusty sword in his hand.

**_SLASH!_**

A buster sword clashed with Sephiroth's long ass sword, and epic music was heard the background.

"Good to see you…Cloud."

"CLOUD!" The spikey blonde haired vampire turned around and saw his brother…on top of another boy in a suggestive position.

"Sora…what are you doing?" It took a while for Sora to fully process what his older brother had asked him.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"It's ok if you're gay Sora…"

"DAMN IT CLOUD I WOULD RATHER DATE A GOAT WITH A LIP FUNGUS THAN THIS BASTARD!"

"Enough of this, I will have Sora's heart."

"I wont let you hurt my family anymore, Sephiroth!"

"Oh well I'd beg to differ." The longhaired vampire snapped his fingers, and a secret doorway opened revealing Cloud's wife chained to a wall.

"NO!"

"You give me Sora's heart, and I will let your wife go."

**_SMASH!_**

A black haired woman kicked the evil vampire to the ground.

"TIFA!"

"…Sora why are you on top of that guy?"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"Whatever you say."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Tifa, grab everyone and get out of here!" Cloud said as he got into his sexy fighting stance.

"And let you have all the fun, as if."

"Stubborn as always sis?"

"I was hoping you would be used to it by now."

"I am used to it…just haven't excepted it yet."

"Tifa, you have grown." Sephiroth slowly got back on his feet, and dusted off his clothes.

"Glad to see you've noticed."

"Shall we finish this?"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" The whole group of vampires' heads shot up to find a girl on top of a statue on the ceiling, who was pointing her finger at the group.

"I, THE GREAT VAMPIRE HUNTER YUFFIE, SHALL SLAY EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU BLOOD SUCKING DEMONS!" The spunky vampire hunter aerial jumped to the ground, and took out her vampire hunter weapons.

"We don't have time for your games little girl."

"WHO YOU CALLING A LITTLE GIRL YOU FREAKIN LONG HAIRED VAMPIRE DAME!"

"Dame?"

"Yuffie, let me handle this." A fire red haired male stepped from behind the dark haired girl, and glared at the group of vampires that were standing in front of his sister.

"A-Axel!" Riku was lost for words as he saw Kairi's older brother walking up the stairs. When the older brother caught site of his younger sister lying motionless on the ground, a burning rage of emotions began to ignite.

"What did you do to her?" Guilt consumed the former human's heart, unable to make eye contact to Axel.

"She's not dead." Axel didn't look away from his sister, for if he looked away she might be gone again.

"Did you bite her?"

"I cleansed her."

"Cleansed?"

"From that grotesque parasite."

"And you think your any better than he is?"

"I know her more than anyone else!"

"…"

"I became the undead for only one person…for Kairi!" Axel grabbed Riku by his collar, and held his chakrams up to the vampire's neck.

"You never thought of Kairi, you only thought of yourself." Sora was about to intervene but was stopped by Yuffie's shuriken.

"Don't interfere." She said to the young vampire.

* * *

Kairi's ocean blue eyes slowly began to open. Her vision was blury, she could only make out the sounds of swords clashing against each other. The red haired girl tried to move, but her body was fully paralyzed.

"KAIRI!" A pair of muscular arms wrapped around Kairi's mortal frame. She knew in her heart it was Sora, no one else could hold her like that.

"S-Sora." She stuttered softly to the spikey haired vampire. A soft pair of lips pressed upon Kairi's, and it was the best kiss she had ever shared with Sora.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" A blurred vision of a silver haired boy yanked Sora away from Kairi.

"LET ME GO, SHE NEEDS HELP!"

"SHE ONLY NEEDS ME!"

"Riku let him go." Kairi's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her brother's voice.

* * *

Yuffie watched in awe as her former captain dealt with the two conflicting vampires.

"So you're on his side now is that it?" The former human spat out to the fire red man.

"Yuffie, I want you to take Kairi away from here." The vampire hunter was shocked by his words.

"You're going to face them alone?"

"Don't worry about me, just get my sister out of here…that's an order!" Yuffie immediately ran over to Kairi, and placed the red head on her back. The dark haired human looked at her captain one last time, before running down the staircase.

"Tifa, take Aerith as well." Tifa nodded, and followed suit of Yuffie.

The dark haired raven vampire ran behind the vampire hunter down the many corridors of the castle. For now, they would work together to get their loved ones to safety.

"T-Tifa." Panted Aerith as she clenched onto her sister-in-law.

"What is it?"

"M-my water broke!"

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Until next time, cheers!**


End file.
